Shared Bodies
by CSIBeauty
Summary: A pulse of magic emanating from a Golden Apple causes multiple citizens of Storybrooke to be forced to share bodies with Greek Gods. As if fairytale characters living in the real world wasn't hard enough. Emma has a hard time dealing with Hera in her head while Hook can't decipher his own feelings from Zeus'. Very AU.
1. The Apple Incident

**A/N: This is the most random thought I ever had and I'm really nervous about how it will go, because it is very different. I'm thinking that each chapter is going to switch between Emma and Hook's POV. Italics are peoples thoughts and it is going to be interesting to try to hold conversations inside and outside their heads. *crosses fingers***

_Chapter 1: The Apple Incident_

Emma tried her best to live her life as normally as she could. At least as normal as one can be when you are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Then there was the fact that she lived in a town filled with fairy tale characters. So the only doctor in town is Dr. Frankenstein, unless you need a psychiatrist then you go to Jiminy Cricket. Then there is the fact that the Inn and Diner are run by Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. Not to mention the fact that she is harassed by Captain Hook on a daily basis. Okay so nothing in her life was normal anymore, but at least Storybrooke had been quiet for the past few weeks after Cora had been defeated. She should have known that wouldn't last long.

Emma was standing in the kitchen of her apartment nursing her third cup of coffee that morning. She had already walked Henry to school and David was at the sheriff's office today. Emma didn't get much sleep after having to deal with a fight between Hook and Gold the day before. The two had apparently come up with some sort of truce that involved neither of them trying to kill each other, but that didn't stop them from getting in some pretty nasty fights every once in a while. Emma had no idea what happened that led them to actually agree to such a truce, but she had never bothered to ask about it. She preferred to avoid talking to Hook if she could, which wasn't very easy since he seemed to seek her out on a daily basis.

When she finally finished her fourth cup of coffee she decided it was time to head out. She was going to meet Ruby at the diner and the wolf girl promised to teach her how to track. Emma had mentioned to her once that she wished she could track when she had been looking for Cora a while back. It was something new for her and Emma enjoyed learning new skills. When Emma made it out to the front of her apartment Hook was leaning against the side of the building with his arms crossed. After Cora was defeated Hook became more accustomed to living in the real world. Though he still lived aboard the Jolly Roger he had retired his complete leather wardrobe. Most of the time he wore jeans and a button up shirt, both were always black. It seemed that color wasn't his thing. When he saw her he smirked and stood up straight.

"Good Morning, love," he stated.

"Hook, is there any particular reason you're waiting outside of my apartment?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes as she began to walk down the street. He sped up to walk beside her and used his hook to move a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I just wanted to greet you after what was a rather unpleasant night," Hook replied. "I am sorry about that, love."

Emma stopped and gave him a questioning look. "You're apologizing? Since when does Captain Hook apologize for anything?"

"I am a gentleman, darling," He replied with his usual smirk. "I am not sorry for fighting with the crocodile, but I am sorry that it caused you distress."

"What makes you think I'm distressed?" Emma asked as she began to walk again.

"Ah, well, you don't look like you got much sleep last night, love," Killian replied. "There are bags under your eyes and I'm fairly certain that is the same shirt you were wearing yesterday."

Emma just glared at him.

"You're still as gorgeous as ever though," he added.

Emma turned away and prayed he didn't notice the blush she felt creeping up on her.

"Are you blushing, Swan?" Hook asked, smirking. Of course he noticed.

"Shut up," Emma snapped.

"Now is that anyway to treat the man who has just complimented you?" Hook asked

"Don't make me throw you in jail again," Emma replied. She was started to get annoyed. Hook managed to do that fairly easily. He always managed to push her buttons and never listened when she told him to go away.

"Do you do that to everyone who compliments you?" Hook asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a crime in this world? Complementing the sheriff? I know I'm not completely used to this world or your customs, but I find it hard to believe that complimenting people is a crime."

"You're incredibly annoying you know that?" Emma asked, turning to Hook with her hands on her hips. This time when she looked at Hook his eyes were somewhere behind her. That wasn't like him. He almost always had his eyes on her, even when she didn't want him to.

"Hook? What is it?" she asked turning around to follow his gaze. There was something lying on the ground several feet away. It was bright yellow and gleaming in the sunlight.

"Swan, what the bloody hell is that?" He asked clearly as confused as she was.

Emma began to walk toward the object not taking her eye off it. In this town you never know what it could be. Hook followed her and once they were close enough she could tell what it was. It appeared to be an apple, but it was gold instead of red or green. Emma bent down as if to pick it up, but Hook caught her hand with his hook.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Swan?" he asked. "We have no idea where that came from. It could be a trap."

"Who would put a golden apple in the middle of the town as a trap?" Emma asked. "Regina's thing is apples, but she usually expects people to actually eat them."

"And you think it's normal to find a golden apple just lying around?" Hook asked staring at her. "You're a smart lass. I'm sure you should realize there is something off about this."

"I don't disagree with you there," Emma admitted. "But we also can't leave this just lying here for anyone else to find."

Hook nodded in agreement, but Emma noticed he was uneasy. She couldn't blame him. She had a bad feeling about this, but her curiosity got the better of her. Emma picked the golden apple up carefully. It was cold despite sitting in the sun for who knows how long. She turned the apple over and saw something inscribed on it, but it was in a language she didn't recognize. Hook stood back and just watched as Emma examined the apple. Emma was shocked when the apple began to grow increasingly warm in her hand. She dropped it and it began to spin. Her and Hook both backed away from the golden apple.

"What's happening?" Hook asked, unable to contain the fear in his voice.

"I have no idea," Emma answered.

The apple began to glow white as a pulse of magic shot from the apple and knocked Hook off of his feet.

"HOOK?" Emma screamed, but she didn't have time to see if he was okay before the apple shot a wave of magic at her and everything went dark.

##########

Emma's head was pounding and her mind was fuzzy. She kept her eyes closed as she searched her mind for what happened.

"_Open your eyes, dear._"

Emma's brow furrowed when she heard an unfamiliar voice inside her head. She assumed it must be her imagination or she hit her head when she fell back after being hit with the magic from the apple. The golden apple. It had shot magic at her and Hook. Emma sat up abruptly feeling herself get dizzy at the sudden change of position.

"_Easy, dear, we don't need you to pass out on us."_

There was that voice again. Emma had no idea what was going on. She shook her head to try to get rid of the dizzying sensation before looking around for Hook. He was sitting several feet away from her rubbing his head with his right hand. He looked just as confused as she was. Emma began to stand and almost felt like she was going to fall over. Her whole body felt heavy as if she was lifting someone else with her. She stood still for several minutes attempting to gather herself. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Hook now standing next to her.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, unable to mask the concern in his voice.

"_He's handsome."_

"Yeah," Emma replied, ignoring the strange voice in her head. "You?"

Hook just nodded. He seemed as uneasy as she felt and she noticed him stare off for a second as if trying to focus on something that wasn't in front of him. Emma looked over where the golden apple now sat. It was still and showed no signs that it was magical. This time she wasn't planning on touching that apple.

"_Come on, dear, it's already done."_

As if she wasn't freaked out enough as it was she kept hearing an unfamiliar voice in her head. A woman's voice and she wished it would stop interrupting her thoughts.

"_I'm not going to go away just because you wish me to. I'm stuck and so are you."_

"Shut the hell up," Emma found herself shouting out loud. The voice in her head chuckled and Hook gave her a bewildered look.

"I didn't say anything, love," he stated.

"Sorry, Hook," Emma replied. "I wasn't exactly talking to you."

Emma realized after she said that that there was nobody there other than him and she was sure he would think she was crazy for yelling at herself. She wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"It's happening to you too," Hook stated. Emma looked at Hook confused.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"You're hearing a voice in your head too," Hook explained. "Not your voice, but it seems to respond to your thoughts."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't the only one dealing with this. Maybe it had something to do with the apple.

"Thank god," Emma started. "I thought I was going crazy."

Hook smirked. "If you're crazy, then I am too, lass. I'm going to assume it's related to that." He pointed to the golden apple with his hook. "I don't think it has any power anymore."

"_He's right, you know."_

"How do you know that?" Emma asked.

"The voice in my head told me that," Hook stated as he walked over to the apple and picked it up off the ground. "I have no idea what's going on here, love, but I think we should try to find out."

"I agree," Emma nodded. "This is kinda freaking me out."

"That's new," Hook stated smirking at her as usual.

"What's new?" Emma asked. "Feeling freaked out? Because ever since I figured out about the curse that has been pretty common for me."

Hook chuckled. "I meant you agreeing with me, darling."

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Don't get used to it."

"So what do we do now, love?" Hook questioned.

"I guess we should head to the sheriff's station," Emma said. "David is there and I would really like to see if he has seen anything like this or has any idea what's going on."

"Very well, lass," Hook stated, handing the golden apple to her. "So long as you don't plan to lock me up this time."

"Not right now, as long as you behave yourself," said Emma with a smile. "I know it's hard for you, but I'm sure you'll manage."

Hook just smirked and leaned closer to her so she could feel his breath on her ear. "Lead the way, love."

Emma moved away from him and attempted to hide the shiver that went down her spine. She looked away from him when he raised his eyebrow and didn't say another word. Even when they were in the middle of a possible problem he still managed to invade her personal space. He followed behind her, but didn't say another word.

"_You don't realize it do you?"_

"_I wish you would stop doing that." _Emma thought. She wished the voice in her head would at least give her a moment's peace while she tried to figure out what was going on.

"_Are you always this stubborn?"_

"_I'm not stubborn,"_ This was already getting annoying and she had no idea how long it was going to last.

"_I am not going anywhere anytime soon. So I'm afraid you are going to have to get used to me."_

"_And who are you exactly?" _Emma asked the voice in her head.

"_Hera"_


	2. The Town Meeting

**A/N: So I am going to attempt to make each chapter switch between Killian and Emma's POV. This chapter reveals which gods are in who's bodies. I put quite a bit of thought into which gods/characters share bodies. One of my reviewers didn't do bad guessing. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Enjoy. 3**

_Chapter 2: The Town Meeting_

Emma and Killian walked in silence toward the sheriff's station. Well, at least they were silent. Killian had no idea about Emma, but he couldn't really get the voice in his head to leave him alone for very long. Zeus, it said its name was. He had lived in this world for several months now, but he was still fairly unfamiliar with stories and customs. The voice named Zeus told him that the people of this world believe he is a myth along with the other Gods. He also mentioned that the apple had him trapped until Emma had touched it releasing him from that prison and forcing him to invade Killian's body. At this point Killian was sure he was going crazy.

"_You're not going crazy," said Zeus. "I'm sure you're little friend is thinking the same thing about whoever is stuck in her body."_

"_I didn't ask your opinion," Killian replied to the voice. "And I really don't think Emma and I are friends."_

"_Then what would you call yourselves?" Zeus asked. _

Killian thought about that. He had no idea what he and Emma's relationship could be counted as. Perhaps he could call her a friend, but he seriously doubted Emma shared that sentiment.

"_I suppose we are good acquaintances," Killian finally answered the voice. "Or maybe reluctant friends at the most."_

"_That seems to bother you," Zeus noted. "Is there something more than being friends on your mind?"_

"_I don't particularly enjoy having someone in my head," Killian replied, irritated. "What I think about Swan is really none of your business."_

"Emma, Hook," a voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Ruby came running up to the two of them. She looked confused and panicked.

"Ruby, what is it?" Emma asked.

"David is calling the whole town to a meeting at City Hall," Ruby explained. "He didn't go into very much detail, but he thinks something magical is happening again."

"What is he thinking?" Killian asked, glancing at Emma before looking back at Ruby.

"Several of the people in town were blasted back by something magical and David wants to gather everyone to figure out what it was," Ruby explained out of breath.

Killian looked to Emma who was still holding the golden apple in her hand. Ruby didn't seem to notice it. He was sure that Emma was thinking the same thing he was. He was apparently sharing a body with a god named Zeus, which means the others in town hit by the magic might be having similar problems. He wondered if Emma even realized she was sharing her body or if she just thought it was still a voice in her head.

"_She seems like a smart woman, I'm sure she knows," Zeus reassured. _

"Let's get to City Hall," Emma stated. Killian nodded and followed the two women as they led the way. The building wasn't too far from where they were already. City Hall was a large building though not that grand as far as Killian was concerned. He still wasn't used to the architecture of this land. He imagined that's why he preferred to live on his ship instead of finding a place in town like Emma had suggested once.

When they entered the building it appeared that the majority of the town was already there. Everyone was shouting and mumbling to each other. The entire town was in disarray and the fear was palpable in the room. Emma broke through the crowd, heading toward the front where her parents were standing. Killian and Ruby followed. The two were whispering to each other when Emma approached and pulled their daughter into a hug when they saw her. Killian and Ruby stood back as the Charming family discussed matters.

"So do you have any idea what's going on?" Ruby asked him.

"_She is quite the attractive one," Zeus stated. "Have you ever slept with her?"_

"_What?" Killian asked, shocked by the sudden question. "No I haven't. She's a friend."_

"_So you are only interested in the blonde one?" Zeus asked. "You seem like the type who could have any woman you want. Why not try them all?"_

Killian rubbed his temple attempting to get control of himself.

"_If I could hit you I would," Killian replied. "I am a gentleman. I don't just go around and attempt to have sex with anyone and everyone. If I'm interested in a woman I focus on her and her alone. As it happens, right now I'm a little preoccupied with the bastard who has invaded by body."_

"Voices in your head?" Ruby asked, noting that Killian seemed distracted.

Killian nodded. "One particularly annoying one at that. I take it you are being plagued with the same issue."

Ruby laughed. "Yeah. I don't know how I feel about sharing my mind with someone else."

"According to the voice in my head we are sharing a body with them," Killian replied.

"Just what I need," Ruby replied sarcastically. "As if being a werewolf wasn't enough."

"_A werewolf?" Zeus asked. "That's interesting. I bet she's an animal in bed."_

"Oh for gods sakes please shut up," Killian said out loud rubbing his eyes.

Ruby laughed. "Do I want to know what the voice in your head is saying?"

"No, you do not," Killian replied seriously.

"I'll take your word for it," Ruby replied. "So who are you sharing a body with?"

"Zeus," Killian stated simply. "What about you, lass?"

"Artemis,"

"_Damn, there go my chances with that one," Zeus stated._

"_You never had a chance with her," Killian replied. "You're stuck in my body."_

"Artemis says that she feels sorry for you," Ruby suddenly said. "She says Zeus can be a real ass."

"Tell me about it," Killian replied.

"_Hey," said Zeus offended. "She's not that enjoyable to be around either."_

"It's strange," Ruby started. "It seems fitting that the goddess of the hunt be the one in my body with the whole wolf thing, but I would figure you would be possessed by Poseidon. Seeing as you're a pirate and all."

"Maybe he would be less annoying," said Killian with a smirk.

"He's really not," came a voice behind them. They turned around to see Leroy standing there rubbing his temples.

"Poseidon is in your body?" Killian asked. Leroy nodded.

"EVERYONE QUIET," Emma shouted suddenly. The entire room went silent at her voice.

"_She has quite the commanding presence," Zeus noted. "No wonder you like her."_

Killian rolled just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so by now I'm sure everyone knows that something weird is going on," Emma started. She held up the golden apple. "It all started when I found this apple. When I picked it up it began to burn hot and then spin. It emitted some kind of magic that shot at several of us. As it would seem, that magic carried one of fourteen Greek Gods into several of our bodies. I'm sure if it happened to you, you know who you are. I want anyone who is aware of a Greek God possessing them to come stand at the front of the room with us."

Ruby, Leroy, and Killian walked up to the Charmings. Several other people from the crowd began to come forward. The cricket, Regina, the crocodile and his love, one of the nuns; Mother Superior Killian remembered, the hatter, the doctor that took care of him in the hospital, and a young blonde girl he remember Emma telling him was Cinderella. Everyone who had gathered in front of them just stared as they waited for Emma to speak again.

"Okay," said Emma. Killian could tell she wasn't really sure where to go from here. "I think it would be best if we told everyone who we are currently sharing our bodies with. This isn't exactly something I am familiar with and I know it's going to be hard. We can attempt to find a way to get these gods out of our bodies, but until then we are just going to have to deal with it. In the meantime, we might want to know who we are being forced to live with."

Everyone was fairly silent. It was all a confusing mess and Killian wasn't really sure how they are supposed to deal with this, when he already wanted to kill the god and he has only been sharing a body with him for an hour maybe two.

"Hestia," Mother Superior spoke up. "The goddess I'm sharing a body with, her name is Hestia."

"Poseidon," Leroy stated.

"Artemis," Ruby answered next.

"Apollo," said Charming smiling at Ruby.

"Aphrodite," Snow replied.

"Hera," Emma stated next.

"_Hera?" Zeus questioned. _Before Regina spoke up next.

"Ares,"

"Hades," said the crocodile.

"Athena," Belle stated shakily.

"Hephaestus," Dr. Whale replied.

"Dionysus," Jefferson stated.

Archie was next, "Hermes."

"Demeter," said Ashley.

Finally Killian was the only one who hadn't spoke up.

"Zeus," he replied, when everyone was looking at him.

Suddenly Emma's demeanor changed. She no longer looked like herself and Killian could see anger beneath her eyes as she stalked up to him. When she spoke, Emma's voice wasn't the one coming out of her mouth.

"YOU MISERABLE, DECITFUL, LECH," she screamed, causing Killian to back away from her.

"W . . what?" Killian stuttered.

"I don't want to speak with you," the woman in Emma's body shouted. "This is between me and my husband."

Killian felt something in his body tug it was as if his spirit was being pulled away from him and suddenly he no longer had control of his body, his actions, or his voice. The man in his body rolled his eyes as the woman in Emma's glared at him.

"Are we really going to fight about this again?" Zeus spoke up. The god taken over his body. Now he was the one in the back of his mind and Zeus had full control. The same thing must have happened to Emma.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Killian asked. _

"_I realize this is alarming, just give us a few minutes," Zeus thought._

"Do you really expect me to let all of this go?" Hera yelled from Emma's lips. "I'm sick of all of your infidelity."

"We have been stuck inside that apple for years, my dear," Zeus replied. "Could you perhaps be more specific?"

"Oh, so you think that excuses you for the things you have done before?" Hera replied. "How about that farm girl you met a few days before we were sucked into that thing?"

"Hera, dear, that was a long time ago," Zeus replied.

"So what I'm supposed to forgive you just because you haven't had the chance to cheat for 500 years?" Hera yelled. "You will never change Zeus. This conversation is over."

At that, Emma and Killian both slumped over onto the floor. Control of his body returned and he sat up clutching his chest, attempting to catch his breath.

"_I am sorry about that," Zeus stated. "I couldn't very well let her yell at me without getting a word in."_

"What the bloody hell was that," he said finally.

It appeared the entire town had witnessed the little fight between the gods. Emma looked up at Killian just as confused as he was.

Emma shook her head. "I have no idea, but I would prefer if it didn't happen again."


	3. Lying to Yourself

_Chapter 3: Lying to Yourself_

After the incident at the town meeting Emma felt the need to get out of there. The last thing she wanted was anyone questioning her about something she didn't understand herself. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. The only problem with that is it's hard to be alone when you're sharing your body with a goddess. Luckily, the goddess remained silent during her walk back to her apartment, but as Emma suspected after she closed the apartment door behind her, that wasn't going to last long.

"_I am sorry about my outburst there, dear," said Hera. "I'm sure the little body take over was unsettling, but I needed to get a word in with my husband."_

"Having someone take over your body and be able to watch everything they do is kind of weird," Emma stated out loud. What did it matter if she looked like she was talking to herself when she was alone? "Couldn't you find a better time to yell at your husband? Like when the two of you are not stuck in random people's bodies."

"_Well, I didn't get a choice in that little detail," Hera replied. "And I wasn't about to let that little farm girl incident go. I didn't get a chance to speak to him about it before we were cursed into that apple The last thing I needed was him thinking he could get away with cheating just because we happened to get cursed."_

"I wasn't aware you could curse gods," Emma stated. "How exactly is that possible?"

"_I'm not completely sure. The details of what happened escape me, but I am pretty sure it involved some plan Cronus had," Hera answered. "I'm also pretty sure Nemesis had her hand in the curse as well. She was quite angry about the whole Trojan War thing that played out involving her daughter Helen. That really was Aphrodite's fault and I don't see how punishing all of us is supposed to make her feel better about it, but there may be other details there I'm not aware of. It would explain the reason she chose to use the Golden Apple of Discord as our prison though."_

"Right," Emma shook her head. Everything confused her and she really didn't want to ask any more questions about it when it was already giving her a headache. "This is insane. I'm stuck sharing a body with a goddess who can apparently take over whenever she wants to."

"_It actually takes quite a bit of effort to do that," Hera admitted. "I don't plan on doing that regularly. There was just some unfinished business between my husband and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."_

"It would have been less uncomfortable if your husband didn't happen to be sharing a body with Hook," said Emma. "The two of us fight enough as it is sometimes, we don't need any other reason to start yelling at each other."

"_Ah, so my love is trapped inside the body of your love?"_

Emma couldn't hold back her laugh. "Love? I don't think so. I'm not even sure we are considered friends sometimes. We can't seem to end a day without fighting. Apparently even when we are not the ones fighting."

"_Do you make it a habit to lie to yourself?"_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"_Emma dear, I am sharing a body with you," Hera explained. "That also means that I can read your thoughts and feelings. Are you really trying to tell me that you have no feelings for the man?"_

Emma swallowed hard. "No I don't. I admit that we have a fair amount in common and he isn't one to judge me about things that have happened in my past, but other than that the only feelings I have toward Hook is annoyance."

"_I sense something else there,"_

"Shut up," Emma shouted.

There was a knock on the door and Emma sighed. She could use a distraction from the goddess at this point. She was beginning to annoy Emma and worse she really couldn't do much but yell considering the woman shared her body with her. Emma answered the door to see Snow standing in the doorway. She gave Emma an uncomfortable smile looking around the apartment.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No," Emma replied motioning for her to come in. "I'm just yelling at the goddess in my head."

"It is strange," Snow replied. "Knowing that the thoughts in your head are no longer your own. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Emma stated. "It's just a little unnerving when a goddess takes over your body for her own agenda."

Snow smiled. "Yeah, I guess it would be. I believe Hook is feeling the same way."

Emma's heart fluttered at the mention of Hook.

"_Are you going to tell me that was nothing?" Hera asked. _

Emma ignored her and attempted to focus on her mother.

"After you left he practically rushed out of the building to go back to his ship. Though he did ask that I make sure you were okay before he left. He seemed just as freaked out." Snow finished. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine," Emma replied annoyed. "I just wish the goddess in my head would shut up."

"_I'm only trying to help you, dear," Hera replied. "I don't think you even realize how you feel yet."_

"_You have no idea what you're talking about," Emma thought._

Snow stared at Emma for a few minutes. She appeared to be unfocused and Emma had a feeling it was related to the goddess she shared a body with. Emma just sat down on the couch and waiting for her mother to focus on her again. Snow shook her head and gave Emma a questioning look.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You do know what goddess I'm sharing a body with right?" Snow asked.

"Aphrodite," Emma replied, simply unsure where this was going.

Snow nodded. "And do you know what she is the goddess of?"

"Are you trying to give me some kind of mythology lesson?" Emma asked jokingly. Emma thought about it for a second. She remembered reading about the gods in school, but she never really put much thought into it. So what was she the goddess of?

"_She's the goddess of love, dear," Hera told her. "Among other things."_

Emma's eyes got wide when she saw the knowing look on Snows face. "No," she stated. "No, no, no. Not you too."

"I'm sorry?" Snow asked.

"I'm not in love with Hook," Emma stated firmly.

"_Are you trying to convince her or you?" Hera asked._

"Emma, I didn't say anything," said Snow.

"You didn't have to," Emma explained. "I know exactly what you are implying and I don't want to hear it."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," said Snow. "I may not always like the pirate, but he cares about you and you clearly care about him. I never meant to imply that you love him, but it's hard to ignore the goddess of love pointing out little details I never really paid attention to before."

"There are no details," Emma's voice began to get louder. "We are barely friends, at the most, and that is as far as I am willing to go with it. I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and he is Captain Hook. There is nothing happening between us."

Snow stopped speaking and began to lose focus again. All Emma could think was that the goddess of love is definitely her least favorite of the gods at this point. Even if she couldn't hear what the goddess was telling her mother right now, she had a feeling she really wouldn't like it.

"_I don't care much for her either," Hera stated. "She thinks quite highly of herself and believes that she deserves attention from every man because of her beauty. It's quite annoying."_

"_So the goddess of love annoys both of us," Emma thought. "Good to know."_

Snow finally focused on Emma again and gave her daughter a sad smile. "If you keep fighting how you feel you may never get the chance to be truly happy."

"I'm happy enough with you, dad, and Henry," Emma stated. "I don't need anyone else, especially not Hook. What exactly is that goddess in your head telling you?"

"She says that you she can tell that you have been hurt by love before," Snow explained. "That you appear to have given up on love and that you can only fight how you feel for so long. If you actually give into your feelings you have a real chance at true love. I want you to have that chance, Emma."

"Like I said, I am happy," Emma repeated. "I don't need true love. I know I am the product of true love and all, but that doesn't mean that my life is not complete without it. I just want to live my life as normal as I can at this point. I don't want to be in love and I'm not. So can we please drop this?"

"Okay," said Snow. "I'm not going to push this any further, but I do want you to think about something."

Emma looked up at her mother with a questioning look. Snow smiled and put her hand on Emma's shoulder before speaking again.

"Zeus and Hera's love story involves Zeus perusing her when she wasn't interested and a lot of fighting that didn't end even when they were together. Something that you should be familiar with," Snow explained. "Do you really think it is a coincidence that you and Hook are sharing the bodies of the King and Queen of the gods?"


	4. Out of My Mind

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing so far. I am quite enjoying this story. Going back and forth between POV is a challenge for me and I hope I am doing a good job. This chapter is in Hook's POV. Random fact about my Hook in this story. this is after the curse, but he's still Captain Hook so not everyone is a fan of him. My mid has basically made is closest friends, Ruby, Leroy, and Anton the giant. all of this will play a role in the whole story.**

_Chapter 4: Out of My Mind_

"You're a bloody nuisance you know that?" Killian was really starting to get annoyed with the god who decided to invade his body. After what happened at the town meeting he really didn't want to talk to the god, but unfortunately he wouldn't leave Killian alone and it was starting to give the pirate a headache. He managed to make it back to his ship without acknowledging the god's presence in his head, but it didn't deter Zeus from trying to get the pirate to speak to him. Zeus was actually quiet when Killian finally made it aboard his ship, but after he made it back to his quarters he began to speak up again.

"_I don't know why you are so angry at me?" Zeus stated. "I was just pointing out what you seem to be ignoring."_

"I'm not ignoring anything," Killian replied clearly irritated as he began to rifle through one of the chests sitting in the corner.

"_What exactly are you looking for?" Zeus asked._

"Rum," Killian replied. "After the day I've had and having to put up with you and your insane theories, I could really use a drink."

"_Ah, so you are going to attempt to drink your feelings away," Zeus replied. "I have tried that before. It doesn't work."_

Killian sighed heavily. "Bloody hell, for the last time I do not have feelings for Swan."

"_You're not fooling me you know. I am after all stuck inside your body. That also means that I have access to whatever is going on in your mind."_

"I would appreciate if you would vacate my mind and leave me alone," Killian stated, finally finding what he was looking for. He pulled the cork out with his teeth spitting it onto the floor before he took a large gulp.

"_Unfortunately for both of us I am not capable of leaving your body. I need something to do while I'm stuck in here so accessing various things in your mind can be quite entertaining. Although, it does create quite a bit of effort to go deeper. How is it that you are over 300 years old anyway?"_

"If you can access whatever you like in my mind, why don't you look for yourself," Killian stated taking a seat by his desk as he took another swig of the rum.

"_I may be stuck in your body, but I am attempting to not pry things out of your mind unwillingly," Zeus explained. "You are not the best at burying some things so they are quite obvious to me. Other things I would prefer you explained to me yourself. We are, after all, going to be living like this for a while."_

Killian sighed as he took another drink of rum and sat the bottle on his desk. He rubbed his temple with his good. "I lived in Neverland for 300 years. It's a land where people don't grow up. I needed time to find a way to kill my crocodile. Rumpelstiltskin. He killed the woman I loved, originally his wife, because she chose to leave him for me. I came to Storybrooke to exact my revenge."

Killian refused to go into any more detail than that. He didn't like thinking about it too much when he had agreed to a truce that has now left his vengeance unfulfilled. He had hoped that Zeus would leave it at that, but the god had proved to be far too curious for Killian's liking.

"_So did you succeed?" Zeus asked._

Killian picked up the bottle of rum and took another long gulp before answering. "No I did not. I was forced to make a truce with the crocodile. He also has the pleasure of sharing his body with a god. Hades, was the gods name I believe."

"_Ah, yes," Zeus exclaimed. "My brother. That's too bad for him, Hades isn't a particularly pleasant man to try to get along with and he has a terrible temper."_

"Good," Killian replied simply.

"_So what made you give up on your revenge?" Zeus asked. "You spent 300 years planning it and I get the sense that you are not a man who would give up so easily."_

Killian remained silent. This was not a discussion he wanted to have with anyone. He had put his revenge aside and although multiple people had asked him why, he didn't want anyone to know the answer. Killian knew he wouldn't even have to say anything. The god was far too perceptive and he would admit that his feelings regarding that situation were not so easy to bury in his mind.

"_And you try to tell me you don't have feelings for this woman named Swan," Zeus stated after a few moments of silence. "Yet you gave up the revenge you had been planning for 300 years in order to keep her and her son safe."_

"Can't it be that she's a friend and I care enough about her enough that I don't want her hurt? He can't rip out Emma's heart," Killian explained. "Cora had already tried that and failed, but it would kill Emma if she lost her son. I couldn't let the crocodile do that to her. She has already closed her heart off to the world and that boy is the only one who ever got in. I didn't want to see what would happen if the crocodile made true on his threat."

There was a knock on the door and for once Killian was thankful for the interruption. Although, there were not a lot of people in town who actually knew where the entrance to his invisible ship was, and even fewer who would actually come aboard and seek him out when he was in his quarters.

"Who's there?" Killian called, desperately hoping it wasn't Emma. He didn't think he could face her right now.

"It's Anton," the voice said.

"Come in," said Killian with a sigh of relief as he took another drink of rum.

The now normal sized giant entered the Captains Quarters and looked around. When he noticed Killian sitting at his desk drinking rum the giant smiled.

"Having a bad day?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Oh, you have no idea," Killian replied. "You don't have the joy of sharing your body with and increasingly annoying god."

"_You only find me annoying because I'm pointing out the feelings you are trying to hide from yourself," Zeus stated._

"Yeah," Anton replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I got lucky when it comes to that. If it makes you feel any better I don't think anyone else is taking to it very easily either. That Jefferson guy seemed especially freaked out. I could hear him going on about people already thinking he's mad and that this wasn't helping that situation."

Killian just nodded. Most people in the town avoided him because of who he was. The only people other than Emma that didn't seem to have any problems associating with him were Anton, Ruby, and Leroy. It was nice that he had other people in the town to talk to, but most everyone else still saw him as a villain. Something about being Captain Hook didn't sit well with most of the town, but nobody could deny that he was a great help when it came to defeating Cora. Though, he started out on the witch's side, he eventually switched over and helped with her defeat.

"_Was that because of some blonde beauty you just couldn't stay away from?" Zeus asked._

"Would you please stop doing that?" Killian asked rubbing his head again. He was sure this headache would never go away with the god invading his mind.

"Doing what?" Anton asked, confused as he sat on the side of the pirate's bed.

"Sorry, not you," Killian explained. "The bloody god won't stop invading my personal thoughts and it is becoming quite troublesome."

The giant was silent for a few minutes as he appeared to be studying him. Killian just raised an eyebrow as he took another long drink of his rum.

"He knows you're in love with Emma," Anton stated giving Killian a knowing look. Killian almost choked on his rum and began to cough almost uncontrollably.

"_Ha, I'm not the only one who notices, "Zeus exclaimed. "And he's not even the one inside your mind."_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Killian finally stated when he was able to get control of his "

"Oh, Please," said Anton. "I'm surprised half the town doesn't know. You are not really good at hiding your feelings, pirate."

"What?" "Killian asked.

"You stare at her when she's not looking, you always glance at her lips whenever she's talking to you, and are you really going to tell me that you don't notice that she is the only person you associate with that you actually genuinely smile at?" Anton explained. "Not your usual pirate like smile."

"I have a pirate like smile?" Killian asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You're trying to change the subject," Anton stated. "I could also mention the entire time you were stuck up at the top of the beanstalk all you did was mumble about her. I seem to remember you saying some things along the lines of 'I let you in and this is how you repay me,' and 'I thought you were different,' and 'I tried to trust you and you couldn't do the same for me'."

"So you were eavesdropping on me?" Killian asked. "Remind me to never climb another beanstalk."

"You're missing the point, Jones," said Anton. "You love her, but you are not even willing to admit it to yourself. So how are you going to tell her?"

"_He makes a good point you know," said Zeus._

"I don't plan on telling her anything," Killian replied raising his voice. "Even if I did say I had feelings for her, it wouldn't change anything. I made a promise to myself after Milah. I will never let myself feel like that again. I don't need another reason to get hurt and I'd be out of my mind to take another chance like that especially with the crocodile roaming free."

"I made a promise to myself once, just like you," Anton stated. "I promised myself that I would kill any human I ever came into contact with again and that I could never trust humans no matter what. Emma made me realize that humans can be different and that they are not all evil. Now I am living here among multiple humans. Something I would have never considered doing in my life after my family was killed. Emma gave me hope that the past won't repeat itself. Maybe she could give you hope too."


	5. Mind Over Madness

**A/N: New chapter, Emma's POV again. I've had people reviewing tell me they would like to see other's POV's such as Snow/Aphrodite. At the moment the plan is to stick to switching between Hook and Emma. I don't always have much about my stories planned out so that could easily change. Anyway. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 5: Mind Over Madness_

Emma got what she would only be able to describe as the worst night's sleep of her life and that included the night she slept in jail after figuring out she was pregnant and the man she loved set her up. Hera wouldn't let her get a moments rest, apparently she needed to know everything about Emma's life and she didn't really feel like sharing with the goddess. She had hoped that she would wake up the next day to find out that the events that had happened the day before were some terrible nightmare. Unfortunately it was a nightmare that she would be forced to live for who knows how long.

"_So you're the product of true love correct?" Hera asked as soon as Emma opened her eyes._

"Can we please not start this?" Emma replied with a sigh. "I'm exhausted and I really don't feel like fighting with you today."

"_You're fighting yourself, dear," Hera replied. "I am simply just trying to get you to realize that."_

"I'm ignoring you now," Emma stated, getting up out of bed and heading straight to the coffee maker. She was going to need several cups of coffee if she was going to get through another day like this. David had planned on working with Dr. Whale and Gold on finding some way to get the gods out of their bodies and she knew it would take much longer than she wanted for it to happen. Those two men didn't exactly see eye to eye and there was no way to know if the gods they had to deal with would even gibe them a chance to work. She sat her head on the counter staring at the coffee maker as if she could will it to brew faster.

"_Is there any reason why you choose to be unhappy?" Hera asked._

"What makes you think I'm unhappy?" Emma asked out loud.

"Mom?" came a voice behind her. Emma turned to see Henry wiping the sleep out of his eyes, before he walked over to sit at the counter. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody," Emma lied. Actually, she had no idea why she was lying to him. It wasn't like he wasn't going to figure out what was going on eventually. Emma just didn't exactly know how to explain to her son that she was currently sharing her body with a goddess.

"_You have a son?" Hera asked. "He seems sweet. I do hope he's not as stubborn as you."_

"Actually Henry, we have a bit of a problem," Emma stated. "I don't really know how to explain this."

"Explain what?" Henry asked with interest. "Is it something bad? Nobody is going to try to hurt us again are they?"

"No," Emma replied. "Mostly at the moment it is just incredibly annoying."

"_Did you ever stop to think that I find you annoying too, dear," said Hera._

"It's my body and you won't leave me alone," Emma shouted out loud forgetting about Henry for a moment. Henry gave her a confused look and Emma sighed.

"Who are you talking to?" Henry asked.

"Hera," Emma replied. "It's kind of a strange story. I found a Golden Apple and when I picked it up some kind of magic shot out of it and it caused several Greek Gods to inhabit the bodies of some of the residents of Storybrooke. It just so happens that I get the joy of sharing my body with Hera. Who is driving me insane."

"_I didn't choose for this to happen you know," Hera stated. "You are more like me than you know. It is why I am stuck in your body. Trust me there are worse options than me. Aphrodite for example."_

Emma ignored the goddess and looked at Henry waiting for his reaction.

"You are sharing a body with Hera?" Henry asked. Emma nodded. "And there are other people in Storybrooke who are sharing their bodies with other gods and goddesses?"

"Yes," Emma replied.

"Awesome," said Henry practically jumping out of his chair.

"_He's a breath of fresh air compared to you," said Hera._

"Kid, you and I have very different ideas about what awesome is," Emma replied.

"So if you are sharing a body with Hera then what other gods are out there?" Henry asked.

"Well, Mary Margaret is sharing a body with Aphrodite," Emma explained. "Her I am not so fond of. One of the few things that Hera and I seem to agree with."

"Is that because of the Golden Apple?" Henry asked. "It makes sense that Grams would have Aphrodite in her body."

"Why?" Emma asked. "Because true love plays such a big part in her life?"

"No because of the apple," Henry explained. "The golden apple is what started the Trojan War. I forget a lot of the details, but there was something about a goddess throwing the golden apple into a crowd at a party. It had the words 'to the fairest' written on it. Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera fought over who would get the apple. In the end a human Paris chose Aphrodite. So the apple that was labeled 'to the fairest' was given to Aphrodite and she currently shares a body with Snow White, who is described as the 'fairest of them all' in most of her stories."

Emma stared at the kid, dumbstruck. "How do you know all that?"

"I know you don't always believe it, but I do listen in school sometimes," Henry replied.

"_I like him," said Hera._

"Okay," said Emma. "Well, David is sharing a body with Apollo, Ruby; Artemis, Dr. Whale; Hephaestus, Jefferson; Dionysus, Regina; Ares, Gold; Hades, Belle; Athena, Mother Superior; Hestia, Archie; Hermes, Ashley; Demeter, Leroy; Poseidon, and Hook; Zeus."

Emma finished and Henry gave her a mischievous smile. Something told her that she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"What?" Emma asked.

"The gods that are in the peoples bodies, there is a reason for which one is with who right?" Henry asked.

"I have no idea," Emma stated.

"_That's a lie and you know it," Hera replied._

"Well I think there is," said Henry. "Not just with Grams and Aphrodite. I mean, Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and Ruby is a werewolf. Jefferson is the Mad Hatter and Dionysus is technically the god of wine, but he is also the god of celebrations and madness. Regina being the evil queen kind of has difficulty with her anger which would kinda make it fitting that the god of war inhabits her body. Belle loves reading and gaining knowledge and Athena is the goddess of wisdom."

"Where are you going with this, kid?" Emma asked.

"Why is it that Hera is in your body and Zeus is in Hooks?" Henry asked.

"I have no idea," Emma stated. "Personally I don't see how Hera is like me and I honestly don't have enough knowledge of the gods to know if Zeus is like Hook."

"I think you just don't want to see it," said Henry. "Zeus and Hera are married. They always have a rocky relationship, but even through all the stupid things Zeus does, they are still together."

"_This boy is very perceptive," Hera stated. "Are you absolutely certain the two of you are related?"_

"_Please shut up," Emma thought._

"I know where you are going with that, kid, and it's not true," said Emma. "And I'm kind of tired of people trying to tell me how I feel, the ones inside and outside of my body."

"So Hera has tried to tell you that you love Hook too?" Henry asked. "Who else?"

"I'm not in love with anyone, Henry," Emma stated, rubbing her temples. "And your grandmother and the goddess invading her body did."

"The goddess of love tried to tell you that you are in love and you are ignoring her?" Henry asked.

"She doesn't know how I feel, I do," Emma explained. "And everyone trying to tell me how I am feeling is starting to make me feel mad. I know what I feel and all I feel right now is annoyance toward everyone, especially Hera."

"I'm sorry," said Henry with a frown. "I wasn't trying to tell you how you feel, but I want you to be happy. Besides I like Hook, he has a lot of interesting stories."

"It's okay," said Emma. "Oh, god, what stories is he telling you?"

Henry laughed. "Nothing bad, just stories about the time he spent in Neverland. I especially like the stories about the pixies and mermaids. I'd love to be a pirate."

"That's not going to happen," said Emma shaking her head. "Now go get ready for school or you will be late. I'll drop you off."

Henry nodded, before running back up the stairs. Emma poured herself a cup of coffee and began to drink it as fast as she could ignoring the burning sensation in her throat.

_"What exactly are we drinking?" Hera asked. "It's disgusting."_

"You can taste it?" Emma asked.

"_Of course, we are sharing the same body. I can taste whatever you eat and feel whatever you feel."_

"That's kind of freaky," said Emma.

"_Well I'm afraid we are going to have to deal with that for a while, but that shouldn't be your main focus anyway, dear."_

"If this is about Hook again," Emma started.

"_You will realize how you feel about him eventually," Hera interrupted. "You are just far too stubborn to see it right now."_

"Whatever," Emma said as there was a knock on the door. Emma filled her cup back up with coffee and carried it over to the door. She had no idea who would be at the apartment so early in the morning, but she was so tired she didn't really put much thought into it when she opened the door. Her cup of coffee hit the floor and shattered when she saw who was standing in her doorway.

"Neal, What the hell are you doing here?"


	6. Out of Control

**A/N: This chapter there is a special thanks to DoubleDee068 who gave me a fabulous idea I just had to use. Thanks love. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. This chapter ended up taking a very different turn than I originally intended. **

**Zues uses a Greek word in this and the definition is below.**

**Touvlo - Idiot**

_Chapter 6: Out of Control_

After getting one of the worst nights of sleep in his life, Killian decided to head to Granny's to get something to eat. Zeus tried to insist that his lack of sleep was related to the rum and pining for a certain blonde woman, but he assured the god that it was merely the irritating voice in his head that didn't know how to shut up. He was relieved to find that the god kept mostly quiet after he left the ship and he took it as a blessing. When he arrived to Granny's Emma was standing outside the diner arguing with a man Killian didn't recognize.

"_That seems like trouble," Zeus spoke up._

"_It's really not our business," Killian replied. "Swan can handle herself just fine, trust me on that."_

Killian wanted to get into the diner and away from whatever was going on in front of him, but the two arguing blocked his way so he just waited. The unfamiliar man brushed a lock of Emma's hair behind her shoulder and he felt a pang of jealousy that he did not give permission to exist.

"_Are you still trying to tell me you feel nothing for her?" Zeus asked._

"_It wouldn't matter anyway," Killian replied._

"_I don't like that man touching her," Zeus stated._

"_We really don't get a say in that," Killian replied._

He began to walk up closer and he noticed the man attempt to lean in to kiss Emma. She backed away from him, but then Killian began to feel a familiar tug in his body as he felt his spirit being pulled away from his body. The same one he felt in the town meeting when Zeus took over.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Killian asked._

"_I get that we all share bodies, but I'll be damned if I let that man try to kiss my wife," Zeus replied._

Once again Killian lost control and all he could do was watch as Zeus used his body for his own agenda. He walked right up to the man and hit him square in the jaw.

"YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY WIFE," he shouted, clearly startling and confusing the man who was now kneeling on the ground.

"What the hell?" Emma asked looking at Zeus then to the man sitting on the ground. "Neal, are you alright?" There wasn't an ounce of care in her voice and she didn't bend down to help the man. The man named Neal nodded, before looking at Zeus with confusion.

"You're lucky you didn't actually kiss her, or I may have decided killing you was the better option," said Zeus.

"Zeus," Emma exclaimed causing him to look up at her. "I get that this is difficult for you, but you can't go around hitting people who touch me or threatening to kill them. I know your wife is in my body, but. . . ."

Emma didn't get the chance to finish her sentence and Killian noticed a familiar look in her eyes.

"You are one to talk about other men touching me when you always go traipsing after any woman who breaths." It appeared that Hera had taken over Emma's body now and Killian was sure this Neal man was going to be even more confused.

"You don't really care for how the women look at me either," said Zeus. "Do you really expect me to stand by while this Touvlo attempts to kiss you? You are my wife and mine alone."

"Emma wasn't about to let him kiss us," Hera explained. "She finds him just as revolting as I do. Maybe even more so considering what he did to her."

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Though it is nice to see you care so much."

Zeus smiled back and grabbed her hand kissing her knuckles. "Of course I care. Despite all of the fights and differences we have, I still love you."

Hera leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I love you too, but we should probably let them have control of their bodies now."

With that both Emma and Killian fell to the ground attempting to catch their breath. Killian groaned and put his hand to his chest. Neal stood several feet away still staring in awe at the two. When full control came back to him, Killian stood back up with Emma following suit.

"Bloody hell, you do realize it actually hurts when you do that?" Killian stated out loud.

"_I am sorry about that, but one must protect the woman he loves," Zeus stated._

"This coming from the man who apparently chased a farm girl before getting cursed into that blasted apple," Killian replied.

"_A moment of weakness," Zeus replied._

"This isn't going to happen every time we are near each other is it?" Emma asked.

Killian was unsure if she was asking him or the goddess in her head. She seemed to be thinking intently and unfocused. Much like he was sure he looked when speaking to the god in his head, so he waited a few moments before he spoke up.

"What does she say?" Killian asked.

"She said that she can make an agreement that she only takes over my body if I give her permission to and warn others around me," Emma replies. "She also suggests that Zeus make the same agreement with you."

"_Very well then," Zeus replied._

"He agrees," Killian stated. "Now that we have that out of the way who is this little wanker who tried to kiss you?"

"Neal," Emma stated. "A man from my past who I hoped to never see again. Either way, not exactly your business, Hook."

"I never claimed it was my business, lass," Killian replied. "But I can't help my curiosity."

"What the hell is going on?" Neal finally spoke up. "You're married to him?"

Killian and Emma both laughed.

"I'm really not the marrying type, lad," Killian replied, grinning at the confused man. "And something tells me, Swan isn't either."

"_Does that upset you," Zeus asked. "I would imagine you two would make quite the couple. Hera and I do after all."_

"Please stop talking," Killian replied out loud, rubbing his temple. Neal just looked at him at this point he didn't think the man could look any more confused. Emma gave him an understanding look.

"I didn't say anything else," Neal stated.

"Zeus bothering you?" Emma asked, clearly amused as Neal just continued to stare at the two.

"Not any more than Hera is you, love," Killian replied. "Originally I came here to get something to eat, but right now I am a little more interested in the progress the good doctor and the crocodile have come up with to get these bloody gods out of our bodies."

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on," Neal stated, exasperated.

Emma appeared to be thinking. Killian didn't really know how to explain to a complete stranger what was going on and given the fact that most of the world outside of the town didn't think he was real he decided to keep his mouth shut. Emma clearly knew the man so he thought it best that she attempt to explain this to him.

"It's a complicated story, Neal," Emma finally stated. "Basically several people in town are sharing their bodies with Greek gods and goddesses. Hera is in my body, Zeus is in Hooks, and Hades currently inhabits your father."

"This man is the crocodile's son?" Killian asked, looking at Emma. That was something he wasn't expecting. Emma had explained to him once that she had only been in Storybrooke for a year at the most, so he wasn't sure how the crocodile's son could be a part of her past.

"_Are you jealous?" Zeus asked. "Interesting that the woman you love happened to be in a relationship with the son of the woman you used to love."_

"_I don't love, Swan," Killian replied in his head. "Just leave me alone right now."_

"Yeah," Emma replied. "He apparently came her looking for me and figured out his father was here too. Then apparently his father told him about Henry."

"He's Henry's father?" Killian asked and Emma nodded. Killian did not like the man. Emma told him what happened with Henry's father and that he had left her to pay for his crimes. It was a terrible thing to do to any woman and Emma deserved far better than someone who would abandon her so easily. He believed she deserved someone who would fight for her.

"_Perhaps you should tell her that," Zeus stated. "Maybe she will realize that you gave up everything you had worked for, for her."_

"_I'm not telling her anything," Killian replied. "Even if I did love her, this man is the father to her son. I already had a hand in ruining a family. His family. I really don't want to do that again."_

"_It's not ruining a family if it is what she wants. She is perfectly capable of making her own decisions," Zeus explained. "Besides, I get the sense that Emma would do anything for her son and you already proved that you don't want the boy hurt."_

"_I have no intentions of letting the boy get hurt either," Killian stated. "But I took Milah away from her son and now he is standing in front of me. Perhaps it's against everything you may know about pirates, but I do feel guilty about that. I loved Milah and the sea is no place for a child. She may have made the decision to leave herself, but I didn't discourage her from leaving the family she already had. I lost everything because of the crocodile; Milah lost her life because of the choices we made. . . . I can't do it again."_

Killian felt numb. He had a great deal of hate for the crocodile because of what he did to Milah, but his son got hurt because of the decisions he and Milah made. Even though he did not like the man for what he did to Emma, part of him felt as if it was his fault. He took the boy's mother away and being raised by the crocodile couldn't have been good for the outcome of the man he became. Killian was beginning to wonder if he had told Milah he couldn't take her with him that the crocodile would not have become the dark one and his son wouldn't have ended up hurting Emma the way he did. The last thing he wanted to do was anything that might hurt Emma and he refused to tear another family apart. Killian felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Emma stood in front of him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Hook, are you okay?" she asked. Emma knew the story about Milah and Killian was sure she had an idea what had kept him so quiet. He just nodded. She gave him a sympathetic smile before turning away to look at Neal. "I believe I made it clear I don't want to talk with you. So please just leave me alone."

"This conversation isn't going to be over, Emma," said Neal, before he finally walked away from the two. Killian stared after him wondering if being raised by the crocodile was truly what made him the man he was today. Killian looked back at Emma who gave him a worried smile before speaking up.

"Why don't we head down to Gold's shop and see what they have figured out so far,"


	7. Unease

**A/N: Thanks for all the reading and reviewing. The next few chapters have taken a new turn. This is Emma's POV. **

_Chapter 7: Unease_

"_There is something wrong, dear," Hera explained. "You can feel it too. I know you say you don't love him, but can you at least admit you care about him. I'm worried and my husband is in there with him."_

Emma knew she was right. There was something off about Killian and she had no idea what to do. For as long as she had known the pirate he would always give out snarky remarks, jokes, or innuendos. Ever since he figured out Neal was Gold's son Killian had remained eerily quiet. He barely responded to her when she was talking and he hadn't even said a word. The most she would get was a nod or shake of his head. Even though they fought all the time she did consider him somewhat of a friend and she did care.

It was clear that Neal being Gold's son bothered him. Emma knew the story about what happened to Milah and how long he had taken to get his revenge on the man who killed her. She still didn't understand why he had made a deal with Gold and gave up on his revenge. What possibly worried Emma the most was the lack of anger in Killian's eyes whenever anyone mentioned the man now. Killian made it clear that despite his agreement not to kill Gold, he still had a lot of anger towards the man. Even at the mention of his name he would usually tense up and you could almost feel how angry he was. This time it was like he wasn't even there. The pirate she knew wasn't showing himself anymore and that scared her.

He was completely silent as Emma led him down the street to Gold's shop where he and Whale were attempting to figure something out that might dislodge the gods from their bodies. Though she knew there was no way they could solve the problem in the matter of a day, she did want to know if they have figured out anything so far. When she walked into the shop Killian followed, but he didn't move much further leaning against the door with his eyes on the floor as if he was deep in thought.

"_He's acting distant," Hera pointed out. "Almost like he really isn't there."_

"_I know," Emma replied. "We need to talk to Whale and Gold first and then we will worry about Hook."_

"_Very well, dear."_

Gold and Whale were standing in the front of the shop with a large group of objects random items and what were likely magical potions in front of them. Emma assumed that the objects were likely magical too, but Whale was never one to be keen on the magic aspect. He preferred to solve all of the problems through science, but Emma had a feeling that wasn't going to be enough this time. When she and the pirate walked into the shop the two looked up at her. They both appeared to be frustrated and it was likely they were arguing about what path to take to figure things out. Emma walked up closer to them as Killian remained at the front of the shop.

"Please tell me that you have found something out," Emma stated exasperated.

"Not much, dearie," Gold replied. "This isn't exactly a magic I am familiar with. It's going to take more than a day to figure anything out."

"And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not good with magic," Whale stated. "Even being cursed here, I still really don't have a grasp on those kinds of things."

"So not even the slightest bit of information?" Emma asked. She should have known this wasn't really going to give her any answers, but she really wanted to go back to her normal life. Well at least as normal as her life could get in the town of Storybrooke.

"I understand your rush to get these gods out of our bodies," Gold started. "But I'm afraid that's not going to help the process along, dearie."

"The most we do know is that the gods were cursed into the apple," Whale stated. "But I think that's all the gods themselves know. At least Hephaestus doesn't know much more than that."

"And I'm afraid that is where the knowledge of the affair ends with Hades as well," Gold added. "Is there any information the gods have given you and the Captain?"

"Hera told me once that she thinks it had something to do with Cronos and maybe a goddess named Nemesis," Emma replied. "But past that I don't think she knows anything else."

"_I'm afraid that's it, dear," Hera replied. "We were not really warned before all of this happened."_

"Then at the moment we are stuck," said Whale.

The door to the shop chimed and Emma turned around to see Neal entering. Killian looked up for a split second and moved out of the way so the man could enter, but went back to staring intently at the floor while picking at his hook. Emma didn't want to think about Neal right now. She had enough of their conversation this morning and right now she just wanted the man to leave her and her son alone.

"Emma," said Neal. "I'm glad you're here. I really think we need to finish our talk."

"Our conversation was over and I really don't wish to continue it," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

"_Do you want me to take care of him?" Hera asked._

"I can handle him," Emma said out loud. "Neal, I'm not interested in your excuses."

"Emma, please," Neal started.

"No," she interrupted. "You can try to convince me all you want that you did what you thought was best for me, but it doesn't change anything. You can go back to helping your father, but right now I have other things to worry about."

"What about Henry?" Neal asked.

"_I don't think you should let him near the boy," Hera stated. "He clearly didn't care about you, how do we know he won't abandon his son again?"_

"I'll think about it," Emma answered. "But right now I don't want you near him. I am going to have to explain the situation to him first. I told him you were dead."

"What?" Neal asked.

"It was better than telling him his father was a coward who abandoned us," Emma answered.

"I told you what happened," Neal explained. "I never wanted to hurt you. You had a destiny and I wasn't part of it."

"You could have been if you didn't run," she stated.

"_Emma, dear, may I have control for a moment?" Hera asked._

"_Why?" _

"_There is something I feel the need to do," Hera answered, vaguely. "It will only take a moment."_

"_Alright fine," Emma replied. "But be quick about it."_

"_Are you going to warn them?" Hera asked._

"_Why? I think it might be more fun to see their reactions. I don't care if it freaks them out."_

Emma smiled mischievously, before she felt the familiar tug in her body. This time it was different than before. It was almost lighter and it didn't hurt. Emma figured it was because she was actually giving control over instead of being taken control of. When Hera had full control of her body she tightened her right fist and hit Neal straight in the nose.

"_You never said you planned on hitting him," Emma stated._

"_You never said I couldn't," Hera replied._

"What the hell was that for?" Neal asked, as Gold knelt next to his son on the floor.

"I don't like you," came Hera's voice. "Neither does Emma and I don't think you are bright enough to understand when someone wants you to leave them alone. You are the reason she can't trust anyone. You are the reason she has walls built up so tall that she had trouble letting her own son in. And you are the reason she refuses to let herself love again. Before you make choices like the ones you made that hurt Emma, you should have thought about what it might do to her. If you really cared, you would have fought to keep her. I don't always have the best relationship with my husband. He has cheated more times than I care to remember. But the one thing he has always done is fought for me, even when I never wanted him to. So maybe you should think about that before you abandon the people you claim to love. I may not know what has happened in the past with your father, but it is no excuse for how you treat people. So I suggest you do as Emma says and leave her alone. Otherwise you will get a lot more than a broken nose out of the deal, is that understood?"

Neal was clearly terrified and just nodded. Hera began to give control back and unlike when she had done so before, it didn't knock Emma off her feet. Though, Emma hated to admit it there was a lot of truth to Hera's words. Everything that happened with Neal in her past had left her refusing to let anyone in. Emma honestly wasn't sure what to say at this point. Gold helped his son to his feet and looked at Emma expecting her to say something.

"She's right, you know," she finally stated. "I don't want to see you again Neal."

Emma looked back to Killian once more to see he hadn't even budged from the spot he was standing. He still appeared to be in a daze and showed no sign that he had even heard what the goddess had been saying moments earlier. That alone worried her more than anything. When she looked back up Whale was standing next to her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Whale asked. Emma just nodded as Whale led her off to the corner where they were out of earshot. "Is Hook okay?"

Emma was surprised by the question. She really hadn't expected Whale or Gold to really acknowledge Killian's current behavior. Given their current predicament with the gods sharing their bodies, she had figured they would have been preoccupied with their own issues. Emma glanced back to Killian once again wishing she knew what was going on in his head.

"Honestly," Emma started. "I don't think so. He hasn't really said a word since this morning when we were talking to Neal. It's kind of scaring me."

"Emma, I know it's not really any of my business," Whale started. "But I don't think it would be a good idea to leave him alone. He's showing some serious signs of depression and something tells me he isn't going to take care of himself right now. He hasn't said a word since he stepped inside this shop and I don't think I have ever heard the man quiet before. I don't think it's a good sign."

"_You should take him home with us," Hera stated. "If there is something wrong with the man sharing a body with my husband I want to make sure they are both safe. You know you want him safe as well."_

On any other basis she might have argued with the goddess, but right now she was worried. She didn't like this quiet side of Killian and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him if she could help it.

"I'll take him home," Emma told Whale. "At least there I can keep an eye on him and maybe I can figure out what is bothering him."


	8. Shutting Down

**A/N: This is a sad chapter and I had a really hard time writing it. So I hope it came out all right. It is quite a bit shorter than most of the chapters, but the majority of this chapter is in Hook's head. Thanks for reading.**

_Chapter 8: Shutting Down_

Honestly, he hadn't paid any attention to what was going on inside the crocodile's shop. He had been lost in his own thoughts and he knew there wasn't a chance that the crocodile or the doctor had found a solution to their problem yet. Killian didn't feel like talking to anyone and had remained unfocused for a while. He had only managed to focus long enough to hear Emma tell him that she was bringing him home with her. The numb feeling in his body never left as he followed Emma back to her apartment. There was one point where Killian might have made a suggestive comment about her taking him back to her place, but right now all he wanted was to be left alone. When they arrived she had directed him to the couch and he just lay down as he stared at the ceiling.

"_You need to stop blaming yourself," Zeus stated. "What you did in the past is just that. In the past. You didn't actually do anything wrong and there is no way that you will ever know that the events of the past could have been changed if you made different decisions. Beating yourself up about it isn't helping."_

Killian just ignored the god. Zeus was always annoying but right now Killian had no problem ignoring the god. In fact he was at the point of feeling nothing and he didn't want to feel anything.

"_Why are you putting yourself through this?" Zeus asked. "You can't change the past and you can't keep fighting your future. If you would just let Emma in there is a chance that you could actually be happy."_

"_I can never be happy," Killian replied. "Maybe I was never meant to be happy. The only times I can even remember being truly happy was with my mother as a boy and with Milah. Now both of them are dead. I can't stand the fact that the decisions of my past may have been what hurt Emma in the first place."_

"_You can't prove that," Zeus stated. "So you are admitting that you love her then?"_

Killian could tell that the god appeared to be trying to pull him back to himself and maybe even try to fight him like he had been originally. Right now Killian didn't feel like fighting anything anymore.

"_Yes I guess I am," Killian replied._

"_Then do something about it," said Zeus. "Tell her how you really feel about her. She might feel the same way and even if she didn't then at least you would know. It's better than wallowing here on her couch."_

"_I can't tell her," Killian replied. "I do love her, but that's why I can't tell her. The people I love always end up getting hurt and It already kills me that I might have been the reason for the hurt in her past. How do you think I would feel if she got hurt now because of me. What if the crocodile decided to kill her because he figured out that I love her. She has her parents and a son. I am not going to destroy their family."_

"_What makes you think that it would destroy her family?" Zeus asked. "I thought you were some fearless pirate who sailed the seven seas looking for adventure. Since when are pirates afraid of stealing away beautiful women? That has always been the stories of pirates that I know."_

Zeus was attempting to keep the mood light, but right now Killian really wasn't in the mood for it. Though he could appreciate that the god wanted to apparently make him feel better it didn't change how he felt or the things he had done. He admitted that this wasn't like his normal self. He never cared about the consequence of his actions or if it hurt others. That was supposed to be the nature of being a pirate. Maybe living in Storybrooke had made him soft, or maybe it was Emma. It didn't matter, because he was no longer that pirate. Maybe he never really was.

"_I don't know that I was ever really a fearless pirate," Killian finally replied. "I was simply a broken man who wanted to avenge the death of the woman he loved. I never got that. I gave up my revenge all for a woman I tried not to fall in love with. Maybe I was never really the pirate people came to fear. Maybe my whole life had just been me living a lie."_

"_I don't understand where all of this is coming from," Zeus stated. "I may not have known you very long, but we share a body and this doesn't seem like you."_

"_You don't know me," Killian replied. "Just because we share a body doesn't mean you know who I am. I don't even know who I am."_

Zeus remained quiet for a while after that. Killian remained lying on the couch in Emma's living room staring at the ceiling. He wasn't really focused enough to notice what was going on around him he felt like he wasn't even there anymore, like the world around him had faded away and now he was just there alone. Killian wasn't really sure how long he had been in Emma's apartment, but eventually she came up to him and pulled him back to himself enough to register that she was offering him a sandwich.

"You need to eat something," she said, attempting to hand him the food.

Killian just stared at her for a moment before turning his back to her on the couch. He wasn't hungry and he didn't need Emma's pity.

"_She doesn't even know what's going on with you," Zeus explained. "And frankly I don't either. Can't you see how worried she is about you? I would say that is a pretty good indication that she cares."_

"_Well she shouldn't," Killian replied. "Caring about me is what got Milah killed. I was ready to die so that the crocodile couldn't find her and she wouldn't let it happen. I am not going to let anything like that happen again."_

"_You are not cursed to relive your past you know," Zeus stated. "And you shouldn't push the people who care about you away. I imagine that there have not been too many of those in your life and there is a woman here who cares enough about you that she is terrified to leave you alone in this state."_

"_I'm perfectly fine," Killian lied._

"_You really think I am going to believe that," Zeus replied. "You refuse to eat and you haven't left this couch. I understand that you have had a hard life, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't take a chance now. Everyone deserves to be happy."_

"_I'm the villain," Killian pointed out. "In every story I don't get a happy ending. It was never meant for me to be happy and maybe there is a reason for that. Because everyone who cares about me gets hurt or killed. I am not about to let Emma get added to that list. She had been doing just fine without me."_

"_How do you know that she isn't having similar thoughts?" Zeus asked. "She had the man she loved abandon her with child and locked away for something she didn't do. She is supposed to be the product of true love, but appears to have never experienced that herself. Did you ever stop to think that maybe you two are more alike than you realize. You have both been hurt in your past and refuse to let people in. You also both refuse to admit how you feel about each other."_

"_I seriously doubt Emma has any feelings towards me," Killian replied._

"_You may not have been paying attention to anything around you for the past few hours, but I have," Zeus explained. "She is scared for you. You haven't noticed the concerned looks she has been giving you. She hasn't left this room since you got here. I'm pretty sure she's afraid you will be gone if she tried. Even if she isn't admitting it to herself she cares about you."_

"_It doesn't matter," Killian replied. "She will end up getting hurt like everyone else."_

"_You are already hurting her by closing yourself off to the world," Zeus stated. "Every chance you have to live and be happy is right in front of you, but you won't focus on anything but the bad things that could happen. Instead of thinking about what might happen if something goes wrong, you should try thinking about what could happen if everything went right. You are the only one right now who can do anything. I am stuck in your body, you're the one in control here."_

"_Maybe I don't want to be,"_


	9. Come Back to Me

**A/N: I know the past couple chapters have been very sad. I promise it will get better with this chapter. Everything in the previous chapters happened for a reason. Thanks for continuing to read and review. **

_Chapter 9: Come Back to Me_

When Emma had thought the worst night of sleep was the first day with the goddess in her head, she was wrong. Sleeping just wasn't going to happen easily when she was so worried about Killian. After he refused to eat and didn't even look at her she felt her heart break and she didn't know what to do. Most of the night she was lying awake, trying desperately to think of a way to help the pirate. Everything she was going through was too much at this moment and she found herself sitting up in her bed as she burst into tears.

"_Emma, dear," Hera started. "It's going to be okay."_

"_You don't know that," Emma replied. "He has barely moved since we brought him back here. I can't help him. I know I'm supposed to be the savior of this town, but I don't even know what the hell I'm doing."_

"_You forget that he's not alone," Hera stated. "My husband is in there with him. I may not know what's going on with him, but maybe Zeus does."_

"_What if he doesn't?" Emma asked. "What if he's already gone? I just want the man I met on that beanstalk back."_

"_Maybe you should try telling him that," Hera said. "Tell him how you feel, dear. You love him and he needs to know that."_

Before Emma could respond the door to her room opened and Henry was standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. He looked up and Emma knew that her crying must have woke him up. She put her head in her hands unable to keep the tears from falling. Henry just walked up and climbed into the bed to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, I know you're worried, but everything will be okay," said Henry. Emma knew that Henry was trying to make her feel better, but she knew that he was just as afraid as she was. Neither of them could deny that Killian had never acted like this before. He had never just shut down and refused to talk to anybody. "I'm sure we can find a way to help him."

"_Listen to your son," Hera stated. "You are not dealing with this alone."_

Emma just nodded as she lay back in the bed as Henry cuddled in next to her. Though she had difficulty falling asleep she did take some comfort in the fact that she wasn't alone. Even though the goddess had annoyed her at first she had begun to realize how alike they were and she was actually helpful in her moment of weakness.

###########

When Emma woke the next morning she noticed Killian still in the same spot she had left him and it appeared that he hadn't moved at all. Emma sighed as she went up to start her coffee maker. Coffee was definitely something she was going to need if she was going to get through this day. Henry was up not long after her and she made him a bowl of cereal. Henry sat in silence at the counter as Emma poured herself a cup of coffee. Before she even got the chance to take a drink she noticed Killian sitting up on the couch. She put her cup down immediately and walked over to him.

"Hook?" Emma asked, but when he looked up at her she could see the confusion in his eyes and there was something off about him.

"No," came Zeus' voice.

"Zeus?" Emma asked.

"_Zeus?" Hera echoed_

"What's going on?" Emma asked. "Why are you in control of Hook's body? I thought we agreed that we would warn each other before either of us let a god take over."

"I didn't take over," Zeus replied. "He gave up control."

"What?" Emma asked, fear filling her heart. "Why would he do that?"

"The last thing I remember was trying to tell him that he needed to stop focusing on the bad things that could happen and think about the good. I told him that he had the control and he said he didn't want it." Zeus explained. "I never expected him to actually give up all control he had over his body."

"_He was talking to him?" Hera asked. "That means he might know what is wrong. If he tells you then you might be able to bring him back."_

"What's going on?" Emma asked. "Why did he suddenly want to give away his control? What happened after we got done talking to Neal?" What's wrong with him?"

Zeus scratched his head. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't matter if I told you. He isn't even responding to me anymore. He feels guilty about what happened to Neal and he is blaming himself for the man hurting you."

"Why would he blame himself for that?" Emma asked. "He wasn't even in this world when Neal abandoned me."

"He believes that the choices he made may have been why the man is the way he is," Zeus explained. "He thinks that if he had made other choices then maybe everyone's lives would have been better. Milah would be alive and you would have never got hurt. He thinks that it's his fault and he doesn't want to have the chance to do it again."

"There is no way he would ever know that," Emma stated.

"I tried to tell him that, but he really wasn't willing to listen to reason," said Zeus. "I can't even talk to him now."

"Is he listening to us?" Emma asked.

"I don't think so," Zeus replied.

"_You need to get him to listen to you, Emma," Hera stated. "If you tell him how you feel, maybe he would come back to us."_

"How do I get him to listen to me?" Emma asked. She didn't even know who she was asking. Hera or Zeus, or even Henry who was standing several feet away watching. She was coming up blank.

"I don't know," Zeus replied. "I tried to tell him you want to talk to him but he won't respond."

Emma thought about it for a moment. He was hiding in the back of his own body, but she knew he could hear her if she could only find a way to get his attention. Hera had once told her that being in her body meant that she could feel everything she felt. Emma sat down next to Zeus desperate to get Killian to pay attention to her.

"Killian, please," Emma stated, putting both of her hands on either side of his face and making sure he was looking at her. She was desperate to get to him. She had fought how she felt for so long and now that she was close to losing him she knew that she needed to stop.

Zeus gave a little smile. "He's listening."

Emma smiled, with some relief as she stroked the side of his cheek. "I know that you had a terrible past," Emma started. "I haven't had the best one either, but neither of us are to blame for that. There is no way of knowing that if we had made different choices that things would have ended up better. I spent a lot of my life kicking myself for the choices I made and wondering what could have happened had I made different ones. But we can't live in the past or think about all the bad things that could happen in the future. That will drive anyone mad. Neal had made a choice a long time ago to leave me, and now I'm glad he did. I might not have ever actually come here or broke the curse. If I hadn't then I would have never met my parents, I wouldn't have the son I love here with me, and I . . . would have never met you. . . . Right now, I'm grateful for all of the bad things that happened in my life because I wouldn't have the good things I have now if they hadn't."

Emma just stared hoping that somehow she got through to him. Zeus was unfocused for a second before looking back to Emma who didn't let go of him.

"He wants to know why you would consider him a good thing in your life after everything you have been through and all the fights you have had," Zeus stated.

"You once told me that we were a lot alike," Emma replied. "We have both experience pain in our past and put up walls around us so that we wouldn't get hurt again. You are the only person who has every started to break through those walls. At first I didn't really think it was a good thing, but now I can't imagine if you weren't here."

Once again Zeus became unfocused and then he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"He doesn't understand what you're saying," Zeus said. "He's asking why you care so much. And he doesn't believe me when I tell him what you mean."

"_Kiss him," said Hera._

"_What?" Emma asked._

"_He doesn't believe Zeus when tells him that you love him," Hera explained. "Besides, isn't that how you usually break a curse in your land?"_

"_He's not cursed," Emma pointed out._

"_But if you kiss him, then maybe he would understand how you really feel about him." Hera replied_

It felt weird to try to kiss him when at the moment she knew Zeus was the one in control of his body, but she believed Hera was right. Maybe it would bring him back. She moved her right hand behind his neck and looked directly into his eyes. There was a flicker there that showed her that Killian was close to coming back in control. She closed her eyes as her lips brushed over his lightly gasping in surprise when she felt him grab the back of her neck and pull her closer to deepen the kiss. A smile crept onto her face before pulling back to look at him. Tears began to well up in her eyes when she was greeted with his usual smirk.

"You never really answered my question, love," he stated. She pulled him back into another kiss, her lips moving against his like they were always meant to. He tangled his fingers in her hair and sighed when she pulled back from his lips. She rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"I thought I just did."


	10. Breaking and Entering

**A/N: I quite enjoy this chapter and where the story seems to be going. Finally there is some happiness. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviwing and enjoy.**

_Chapter 10: Breaking and Entering_

When Killian woke up the next morning he was almost sure that he had been dreaming. He had fallen so low he didn't know if anyone would be able to pull him back up, and then Emma was there. Though, he had been fighting his feelings for her pretty much since they met, when he felt her lips on his, there was no more fighting. It was like it was always meant to happen, but neither of them were willing to put the pain in their past aside long enough to try. Until he almost gave up on his life and she wouldn't let him go. Emma had always hated being called the savior of Storybrooke, despite proving time and time again that she was always true to that title.

This time she had saved him and he didn't want her to forget it. He didn't think anyone really knew how far gone he was, not even Zeus. Every conversation that had happened after meeting Neal was a blank, like his brain had shut off and he wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore. Even when he let Zeus take over his body, he had pulled himself out of the world refusing to acknowledge anything around him, until Emma said his real name. It brought him back enough to hear her talking to him and to feel her fingers on his face. She was the light at the end of a dark tunnel and he could either go deeper into the darkness or follow her to the light, and he wanted to know where the light would lead him.

A smile spread across his face when he looked down at Emma, still asleep in his arms. He didn't even know what time they had gone to bed the night before. They had spent most of the day talking, mostly about their feelings, which was new territory for both of them. Neither of them knew exactly were their relationship was going at that point or if they were even in one. Though the gods in their heads insisted that they had already come this far they might as well admit that they are together. That wasn't as hard to admit as he thought it would be. He was terrified that them being together would eventually hurt one of them, or even both. They both had decided that there was no point living their life wondering what bad things could happen. Instead they were going to live each day as they came enjoying what good they had in their life while it lasted. At some point after that they had made it to bed, though there wasn't much more talking after that.

As Emma began to stir in his arms, Killian started to leave soft kisses to her forehead, cheek, and neck. Anywhere that he could reach without moving her too much. She smiled and looked up at him as he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. He deepened the kiss when she sighed wanting nothing more than to spend the morning right where he was with Emma in his arms. When he pulled back he brushed the hair out of her eyes and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Not a bad way to wake up," she stated, biting her bottom lip.

"Good," he said, lightly brushing his lips against hers. "Because it is how I plan to wake you up every morning as long as you'll let me."

"I think I could be okay with that," she replied, pulling him on top of her and kissing him passionately. He groaned against her lips as he returned the kiss with equal fervor. His hand tangled in her hair attempting to pull her closer. Though at this point he didn't think that would be possible.

"_I hate to interrupt this, but I believe there is someone in the apartment," said Zeus._

Killian pulled back in surprise at the sudden voice in his head. The god had been so quiet since Emma brought him back in control of his body he had almost forgot he was there.

"Is there something wrong?" Emma asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

"Zeus says there is someone in the apartment," Killian replied.

"Henry's upstairs," Emma stated.

"_It's most definitely not the boy," said Zeus._

"He says it's not Henry," Killian relayed.

They both sat up and got out of the bed, putting the clothes they had scattered across the floor back on. Neither had any idea who would barge into the apartment and though Killian didn't hear anything or notice anything off, he had come to trust the instincts of the god in his body. At the moment he wished he hadn't taken his hook and device off the night before. It would take far too much time to put it back on and he didn't want to waste any time in case whoever broke into the apartment went after Henry. Though he wanted to have his weapon, Emma walked over to him with her gun in her hand and he knew the woman could handle herself, especially when it came to protecting Henry.

Though it went against his own instinct Killian let Emma lead the way out of the room since she was the one holding the weapon. This was her apartment and though he had a hard time believing it himself, he knew that she was also trying to protect him. When they made it to the living room there was a man standing there with his back to them, looking over something on the kitchen counter. Emma held her gun up, pointing it at the stranger.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?" she asked. The man turned around quickly, dropping whatever papers he was looking through. Killian immediately recognized him as Neal. Though he hadn't really paid much attention to the man after he figured out he was the crocodiles son, he didn't think he would be stupid enough to break into Emma's apartments.

"What was he doing in your bedroom?" Neal asked, pointing toward Killian.

"That's not really any of your business," Emma replied, never lowering her weapon. "I asked you a question or should I just shoot you now for trespassing. I'm pretty sure as the sheriff I could get away with that."

Killian couldn't help but smile at that notion. She clearly had no love for the man, but he had never really thought her the type to make that kind of threat. It was clear that she still saw the man as a threat since she never once attempted to put her weapon down.

"I wanted to talk to you and to our son," Neal replied, glancing at the papers that had fallen on the floor. He looked closely at the scattered papers taking a few steps forward. They appeared to be various maps and star charts.

"_Aren't those yours?" Zeus asked. _

"Where did you get those?" Killian asked, unable to control the threatening tone in his voice.

"I found them," Neal replied. "In my dad's shop."

"_He's lying," said Zeus._

"You shouldn't lie to a pirate," Killian stated. "Those were on my ship last I checked. I was working on those when I first made it to this land. That means you were trespassing on my ship."

"You broke onto his ship before breaking into my apartment?" Emma asked. "I think that could be grounds enough to arrest you right here."

"His ship wasn't locked and I stumbled upon it," Neal answered. "My dad thinks he knows where something is that could help with your god problem. I was just trying to help him."

"If I had something that could help, all he had to do was ask," Killian stated. "I have no love of the man, but I want to fix our problem as much as he does. It wasn't necessary to send his son to steal from me. Unless there was something else you were looking for."

"No," Neal stated. It was clear that there was something else going on in the man's mind and Killian had an idea of what that might be, but he wasn't willing to push the subject right now. At least not in front of Emma. There were still certain details of his fight with the crocodile that she didn't know and it wasn't the best time to bring them up.

"Neal, I want you out of here right now," Emma stated. "If there is any way we can help speed up the process of figuring out how to get the gods out of our heads then we will help, but either way I don't want you here right now."

"I want to see my son," Neal stated, changing the subject.

"He doesn't even know you're alive," Emma explained. "And I don't want Henry figuring it out this way."

"Figuring out what?" Henry asked from behind them. Killian knew it was only a matter of time before the boy woke up, but he had hoped for Emma's sake that he would sleep a little bit longer. He looked at Neal, clear confusion in his eyes and made his way to stand behind Killian.

"Is that him?" Neal asked.

"Yes," Emma stated, finally putting the gun down. She looked defeated and it broke Killian's heart to see that look on her face.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, confused.

"I'll talk to you in a second, Henry," Emma stated. "Killian could you take Henry into the other room for a few minutes?"

"Of course, love," he replied, giving one last threatening look to Neal, before leading the boy into the living room. He could see Emma trying to have a quiet conversation with Neal so that Henry wouldn't over hear them. For a moment he was lost in his own thoughts until he felt Henry tug on his right arm. When he looked down Henry was watching his mother and the man talking and he could see the wheels turning in the boys head. Killian knelt down in front of Henry so they were eye to eye.

"He's my dad isn't he?" Henry asked.

"_He's a smart boy," said Zeus. "It's a shame he has to be related to such scum."_

"Aye, lad, he is," Killian replied. There was no sense in lying to the boy at this point. He had already figured it out and he had always been truthful with Henry, even when the truth would hurt.

"Why did my mom lie to me?" He asked.

"Your father hurt her," Killian explained. "He hurt her in a way that made her believe she couldn't trust anyone. She didn't want him to ever have the chance to hurt you, so she never wanted you to know he was still out there. She had hoped she wouldn't see him again."

"He hurt her?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I believe he abandoned her when she needed him most," Killian replied. "Instead of fighting for her, he ran."

"But you'll always fight for her," It wasn't a question.

Killian smiled and nodded, placing his hand on the boy's chest so he could feel his heartbeat. "I would fight for both of you until my dying breath."


	11. The Truth is Out

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who continues to read and review. And those who are just now starting to read this story. I *heart* you all. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 11: The Truth is Out_

It warmed Emma's heart to see how good Killian was with Henry. They had got along quite well the first time they met and though it didn't surprise her at how attached Henry had become to the pirate, she was surprised that Killian seemed to take to Henry just as quickly. She could hardly pay attention to what Neal was trying to tell her, she knew that Henry was too smart to not realize what was going on and Killian appeared to be trying to comfort her son. She smiled when he put his hand on her son's chest, before Henry pulled the pirate into a hug.

"_He's good with your son," Hera stated. _

"Emma," came Neal's voice, pulling her from her thoughts. She shook her head trying to remember what they were talking about.

"Look, Neal," Emma started. "If Henry wants to see you after I explain the situation than he can. I won't deny him that chance if it is what he wants, but I also won't force him into it if it's not. So you are just going to have to leave so I can explain the situation to him and see what he wants out of this."

"_I personally think you are being far too reasonable with him," said Hera. "There is no guarantee that he won't hurt Henry. We could just kill that man and pretend he never came here. Zeus is good with lightning."_

"_We are not killing anybody," Emma stated. "In this world we don't kill people to get rid of our problems."_

"_Suit yourself, dear," Hera replied._

"You're talking to that goddess again," Neal noted.

"Yeah, and you really don't want to know what she suggests I do, so you might want to leave before I give her a chance to take over again and do whatever she wants," said Emma. "And in case you don't remember, she really doesn't like you."

The fear was evident on Neal's face as he left the apartment without looking back.

"_Well done, dear," said Hera. "Was that a true threat, because I would love the chance to have another go at the man."_

_Emma smiled. "That will be up to him."_

Emma's smile faded when she walked up to Henry and Killian. Killian gave her a reassuring smile that somehow made all her worries fade away. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around the pirate and felt Henry join the hug. She smiled as she kneeled down in front of Henry.

"So, kid," she started. "How much do you know?"

"That was my father," Henry stated. "He hurt you a long time ago and that's why you have a hard time trusting people. You never wanted me to know because you didn't want me getting hurt like you did. So you lied hoping that you would never see him again."

"_I know your boy's smart, but I have a hard time believing he figured all of that out by himself," said Hera._

"How do you know all that?" Emma asked.

"I figured out he was my dad," Henry explained. "Killian told me the rest."

"He wants to see you," said Emma. "I told him that I didn't think it was a good idea, but it's ultimately your decision."

"I don't want to," said Henry. "I already have a mom and dad."

Emma stared at him in shock and looked back to Killian. She could see tears welling up in the pirate's eyes as Henry hugged him. Killian returned the hug placing a kiss to the top of the boy's head before looking up at Emma. There was something about the way the two got along that made Emma wonder how Henry would consider Killian a father after the two of them had only been together for 24 hours. However, she couldn't help but smile at the two.

"I guess that just leaves whatever it was the Neal was looking for through your maps and charts," Emma stated, walking over to the piles of papers that were strewn about on the floor now. "I find it hard to believe that he was only going through them to help Gold figure out what we can do about the gods."

"That wasn't what he was looking for," Killian stated walking over to where Emma was standing picking up some of the disheveled papers.

"You know what he was looking for?" Emma asked.

"_He looks almost scared," Hera noted. _

It was true, it was as if Neal's appearance had brought up some other memory that he didn't want to have. That alone scared Emma too. She had almost lost him once and she wasn't willing to do it again.

"Most likely he was looking for Rumpelstiltskin's dagger," Killian explained. "You knew my first goal when coming to Storybrooke was to kill him, but I needed a way that he would actually die. His dagger would provide that. It had the power to control him if it was in your possession, or you could kill him with it, thus becoming the dark one yourself. Neither were appealing options to me. However, I found a way to nullify its magic to the effect that you would no longer be able to control the dark one or become him, yet enough magic to kill him if he was stabbed with the dagger."

"So you still have the dagger?" Emma asked," And Gold wants to find it. You gave up on your revenge and made a deal. Why would he be looking for his dagger now?"

"I kept the dagger and hid it," Killian explained. "I wanted it to be available if he ever went back on his deal."

"You never told me what deal you made with him," said Emma. "How did he convince you to give up on the revenge you had planned for 300 years?"

Henry walked over and hugged Killian as she stared at the two.

"_Whatever it is, I think Henry knows," said Hera. _

"Please tell me," said Emma.

Killian sighed, but still held Henry tight to him. "When I went to get my revenge on the crocodile he was in his shop, but before I could get close to him he turned around and I noticed he was holding a heart in his hand. He told me that he knew how much I cared about you and that if I tried to kill him, he would crush the heart. I knew it couldn't have been your heart. Cora had tried to take it and failed, so I doubted that he would be able to."

Emma just looked between Killian and Henry as the realization of what he was saying kicked in. "Gold took Henry's heart?"

Killian nodded. "I agreed to give up on my revenge. I told him that I wouldn't try to kill him or his love again, as long as he returned the boy's heart and never touched a hair on either of your heads. He agreed, but I have witnessed the crocodile go back on a deal before, so I wanted to keep the dagger in case it ever happened. Even if I hope it never does."

"You gave up everything you worked for, for us?" Emma asked. He nodded.

"You saw what losing Milah did to me for so long," Killian stated. "I didn't want to find out what would happen if you lost your son."

"_Who knew your pirate had been protecting you this whole time," said Hera. "And apparently the boy knew about it."_

"Henry knew?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Henry replied. "I saw Killian on the docks one day. He looked sad so I asked him what was wrong. He said that he had to give up avenging the woman he loved in order to protect someone else he cared about. Then he put his hand on my chest over my heart. When I asked him what he was doing, he said he was just making sure it was still there."

"That's why you have been doing that?" Emma asked. "You're afraid Gold is going to go back on his deal?"

"He wouldn't do it if I still have a way to kill him," said Killian. "But I guess that's why he sent his son to try to find the dagger."

Emma could feel the tears in her eyes as she walked up and pulled Killian into a hug. She had no idea that this whole time after giving up his revenge he had done it for her. He did it for Henry. Even before either of them was willing to tell each other how they felt, he had already proven he loved her and she never knew it. Killian had his arms wrapped tight around her as if she would disappear if he let go. Emma was beginning to realize there was much more to the pirate than she originally thought. He had saved her long before she saved him.

"So I guess we just have to make sure that they never find the dagger," said Emma, pulling back from the hug. "How well did you hide it?"

"There are no maps to it, love," Killian stated with a smile. "I decided it would be best to leave that to memory. No trace of where I hid it anywhere, so I believe it is safe."

"Good," said Emma. "Because we have other things to worry about."

"Aye, we do," said Killian, grabbing Emma's left hand and looping his fingers through hers. "I believe we have a god problem we are supposed to be working out."

"There is that," said Emma, leaning up to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Alright, I think I'm leaving this conversation now," said Henry as he began to head back upstairs, but not before looking back to smile at the couple. They both laughed, before turning back to one another.

Emma grabbed his handless arm, clearly surprising him before she placed a light kiss to the scar where his hand was supposed to be. He smiled at her before pulling her closer.

"Gods, I love you," he said, before pulling her into a needy kiss. His hand tangled in her hair and she tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away from him.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips and then looked up at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you gave up on your revenge to protect me and Henry?"

"I was having a hard enough time dealing with my feelings for you," Killian explained. "I once promised myself that I would never fall in love again, and then you showed up. I didn't know how to tell you that I would give up everything for you when I didn't know if I could trust you. You were not the only one who had walls built up to protect their heart. Which I guess is why I couldn't stay mad at you for the beanstalk incident, even when I wouldn't have done the same thing. Deep down I knew that you were just like me and you would do anything to protect your heart from getting broken again."

"_Emma, dear," Hera stated. "I think you might have found your soul mate."_


	12. Nightmares

**A/N: I was having some serious difficulty getting this chapter out, but I finally managed to finish it. This chapter has some serious Daddy!Hook feels. Which goes perfectly with the tumblr prompt this week. You have been warned. Thanks for continuing to read and review. **

_Chapter 12: Nightmares_

It had been a week since the incident with Neal in the apartment and neither he nor Emma had heard from him since. There was relief when it came to that. He didn't wish to start any trouble with the crocodile's son and he had enough to deal with at the time. The dagger he had hidden was safe from anyone who might go looking for it and he was determined to keep it that way. For the first time in a long time he felt like he had a family with Emma and Henry and that was something he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Though the gods seemed to be causing him and Emma less stress, the others in the town were not having the same luck. Emma had to leave early in the morning to deal with something that had happened between Jefferson and Ashley, or at least the gods that shared their bodies. Killian stayed lying in bed a bit longer. There was a time that he enjoyed getting up early, but at the moment he was exhausted from all the stress of the week, among other things. When he realized he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep he got up and headed into the living room.

He was surprised to see Henry sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest just staring off into space. Killian walked around the couch to face the boy and noticed that it appeared he had been crying. Without a word he sat down next to Henry and pulled the boy into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Killian before he let out a strangled sob. It killed him to see the boy so upset, especially since he had no idea what was wrong. If he was anything like his mother though, Killian would need to wait until he could control his crying before asking him anything. Until then he just held him and waited for the sobbing to subside.

"What's wrong, lad?" Killian finally asked when Henry managed to stop crying. He tilted the boy's chin up to face him before wiping the tears from his eyes.

Henry sniffled a bit before speaking. "I had a bad dream, but it wasn't like my other dreams. It was like it was real."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, concerned.

"It was kind of like the room of fire that I went too after waking up from the sleeping curse," Henry explained. "It wasn't the burning room though. I was in the middle of the town and there was fire everywhere. You're ship, the apartment, and the sheriff's station seemed to be where most of the damage was. It felt like someone was coming after us. I could hear a man laughing somewhere near me, but I couldn't see him. It was an evil laugh and he didn't sound like anyone I know. I had this sense of dread and when I looked around I couldn't find anyone in the town. It was like it was deserted. Then I saw you and mom and a dark figure of a man. It looked like you guys were fighting, but the man seemed to be stronger. He threw mom back and you went to try to help her, but he grabbed you and . . . ."Henry trailed off as he began to start sobbing again.

"Shhh," Killian started, pulling the boy back to him. "It was only a nightmare. Your mother and I are fine. We are here in the apartment and nobody is going to get hurt."

"It felt so real," Henry stated. "Like I was right there watching everything happen and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"It's going to be okay," Killian reassured. "We're right here. Your mother is at the station with your grandfather and nothing is going to hurt any of us. Besides, we are sharing our bodies with gods, so we have a little bit of back up if anyone tries anything."

Henry smiled. "You think they would help?"

"_Of course, we would help," Zeus stated. "I may not have had the choice to be stuck in your body, but I have grown quite fond of the three of you. Besides, I have no idea what would happen to me if you died and I'm not keen on finding out."_

"Zeus says he would definitely help," Killian replied. "And neither of us is going to let anything happen to you or your mother."

Henry hugged Killian and just sat there in silence for a while. The boy had stopped crying and Killian hoped that he had at least made him feel better about his nightmare, even though the description of his nightmare gave him a bad feeling. That was something he didn't want to mention to Henry. Right now, everyone was fine and he was willing to do anything to keep his family safe.

"_You consider them your family now?" Zeus asked._

"_I do," he replied. "I fought how I felt about Emma for so long and now that she's here with me I couldn't imagine life without her. The same goes for Henry. He reminds me of me when I was younger."_

"_It's nice to see you happy," Zeus stated. "And that you have finally stopped fighting your feelings."_

"Killian?" Henry asked, pulling the pirate from his thoughts.

"Yes, lad," He asked giving the boy a curious look.

"Is it okay if I call you dad?" The question caught Killian off guard. Although, he knew that he had become somewhat a father figure since Henry found out he gave up his revenge to save his life. Then there was when Emma brought up to the boy about seeing his father and him saying he already had a mom and dad. However, this was the first time Henry had ever asked if he could call him that. There was a time in his life that a boy wanting him to be his father would have terrified him. It still did to some extent. He didn't want to let him or Emma down and with his past he was always afraid that something bad would happen to them. However, he had made a deal with Emma that their past would stay where it was and right now he wanted to focus on the people he loved. Right now that included Henry. Killian pulled the boy closer and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

"You can call me whatever you like, lad," he replied with a smile. "How about we make some of that hot chocolate you and your mother love so much. Though I'm not quite sure I've got the hang of making it so I might need some help."

"Okay," said Henry, practically jumping off the couch before grabbing Killian's hand and leading him to the kitchen. He watched the boy with interest as he gathered all the supplies they would need.

"Mom says I can't use the stove when she's not here so we will have to settle for the instant stuff," said Henry grabbing a couple mugs from the shelf.

"I don't mind, lad," Killian replied with an amused smirk. "I'm fairly certain you don't want me near the stove anyway."

Henry laughed before filling the two mugs with hot water and chocolate powder before putting them in the microwave. He then pulled out the whipped cream and cinnamon while he waited for the mugs to finish heating. Killian couldn't help, but smile at the boy as he took the mugs out of the microwave and finished them with the toppings. Henry brought over the mugs as the two of them sat down at the counter.

"I prefer the way mom makes it, but last time I tried I made a big mess," Henry explained, taking a sip from his mug. "So I'm not supposed to try it again."

"Well, maybe one of these days she can show me how to make it the way you like it," Killian replied, taking a sip from his own mug. "That way when she's not here I can make it for you."

"I'd like that," Henry stated, leaning against Killian's shoulder. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"Not a problem, lad," said Killian. "Everyone dreams and everyone has nightmares. As terrifying as they can be at the time, you just need to remind yourself that they are not real."

"Have you ever had any nightmares?" Henry asked.

"I used to have nightmares every day," Killian admitted. "But they were of the bad things that happened in my past. I would always have to relive them in my dreams. It made it difficult to want to sleep at night so I would often find myself up at early hours in the morning just to escape them."

"How did you get rid of them?" Henry asked, curious.

"I met a certain blonde woman I just couldn't get out of my head," Killian replied, with a smirk. "Somehow after that, the nightmares seemed to fade away."

"When did you first realize you were in love with mom?" Henry asked, curious.

"I honestly don't know," he replied. "Maybe those feelings were always there from the beginning. I thought she was beautiful when I first met her. She was very strong willed and saw right through my lies. I hadn't felt anything but anger for so long I'm not sure if I would have recognized any other feelings at the time. Though, I admit I felt a lot less like the Captain Hook I had become and a lot more like the Killian Jones I once was when I was around her."

"But I think you're more Killian Jones now," Henry stated.

"Aye, lad," He replied, with a smile. "I think you're right and I think I could thank you and your mother for that. You both brought me a peace I never knew I could have without my revenge and I love you both for that."

"I love you too, Dad," Henry smiled and hugged Killian. He returned the hug and placed a kiss to the boys head. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep tonight? Maybe if you're there the nightmares won't come back."

"Of course, lad," he replied, pulling the boy to him tighter. "That's what family is for."


	13. What the Heart Wants

**A/N: Another chapter. I'm having some difficulty getting my other story out, but this one is still coming at the moment. Thanks for the reading and reviewing. **

_Chapter 13: What the Heart Wants_

Emma was exhausted. The chaos of everything that happened in town that day had worn her out. Apparently many of the gods did not really get along which caused several very complicated fights to break out all over Storybrooke. Finally she had made peace with the goddess inside her body, but it appeared that she and Killian were the only ones. The rest of the town had some serious issues to work out and Emma was far too tired to continue. She already got home much later than intended and expected that Killian and Henry had already gone to bed. However, when she entered her bedroom Killian wasn't there. She felt a certain fear begin to take over as she rushed upstairs to see if Henry was in his room.

The sight she saw in front of her brought tears to her eyes. Henry was curled up next to Killian in his bed and Killian had his arm around Henry's shoulder. The two were fast asleep. Emma smiled and closed the door slowly, not wanting to wake them. She was amazed at how quickly Henry took to Killian although she supposed she shouldn't be surprised considering that Henry apparently knew about Killian protecting them long before she did. It was the first time that she felt like her family was complete. Though she loved having her parents and son in her life, she felt like Killian was the missing piece to the puzzle.

"_I tried to tell you that a long time ago, dear," Hera stated._

"_I know," Emma replied, as she walked into her bedroom. "I should have listened to you."_

"_You're admitting I was right?" Hera asked. "I think that might actually be a first for you."_

"_Don't get used to it," Emma stated._

Emma laughed out loud and turned around to see Killian standing in the doorway, he gave her a curious look before speaking.

"Long night, love?"

"You have no idea," Emma replied walking up to him and pulling him into a hug. "I thought having Hera in my head was annoying for a while. I'm pretty sure we don't have the worse of it."

"Is that so?" he asked, holding her tighter. "The hatter and princess had quite the fight I take it."

"It wasn't just them," Emma explained. "Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Whale tried to intervene which ended much worse. All the gods decided to take over and that did not go well at all. I had to give control over to Hera to attempt to calm them all down. Having the queen of the gods in your body does have some advantages."

"Well, I'm glad you're home and it sounds like you could use some rest," Killian replied. "Maybe you should have David cover for you tomorrow."

"He offered to," said Emma. "I told him I might still come in later as long as I feel up to it. Today was just exhausting. What happened here?"

Killian pulled back from the hug and places a soft kiss to her lips. "Henry had a nightmare. I calmed him down and he made us some hot chocolate. The instant stuff since he says you won't let him use the stove."

"I won't let him use the stove, it's dangerous," said Emma. "He had a nightmare?"

"Aye," Killian replied. "He said in the nightmare the town was on fire and he felt like someone was after us. A man was attacking the two of us and he really couldn't finish telling me. I explained to him that it wasn't real and that we are all fine."

"Thank you," she replied, kissing him. "I'm glad you were here when he needed someone."

"He called me dad," Killian stated.

"How do you feel about that?" Emma asked with a smile.

"It's strange," Killian started. "I would have never thought I could be anyone's father, but with Henry it seems natural. I haven't really known either of you very long, but I already consider you my family."

Emma could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She had already considered Killian part of her family, but she didn't want to tell him that because she was afraid it would scare him off and he would leave her like everyone else. Nobody had ever wanted to stay like he had, even in the short time they were together. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I love you," she stated, with a smile.

He brushed a lock of hair behind her shoulder. "I love you too, Emma."

She pulled him into a hug and just stood there in his arms for a few minutes. When he was holding her she felt like all the worries she had would fade away. He kissed her forehead; she smiled and looked up at him.

"You're exhausted, love," he stated. "I think it might be a good time to get some rest. I plan to go to my ship tomorrow. I've neglected her for a week now and I think she might get jealous."

Emma laughed putting her arms around his neck. "Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Most definitely not," he replied, kissing her lightly. "For now we need to sleep. Just in case there are any more godly fights to break up. And you can always call me in for back up."

"I'll remember that," Emma replied.

##########

The next morning Emma woke up much earlier than she intended. Killian was already up and had coffee waiting for her before he headed out to check on his ship. Henry was still sleeping upstairs and she didn't want to disturb him after he had been having nightmares the night before. Though, Emma was hoping to have a little peace and quiet to start her morning, it seemed that the universe had other plans for her when she heard a knock at the door before she even got to finish her first cup of coffee. She sighed and put the coffee cup down before answering the door. Emma rolled her eyes when she opened the door to see Neal standing there.

"Emma," he stated simply.

"_Why does this man keep insisting on interrupting your life?" Hera asked._

"What are you doing here, Neal?" Emma asked, ignoring the goddess for the time being, though she did wonder the same thing herself.

"I came to talk to you about our son," Neal stated.

"I'm sorry, Neal," Emma started. "But he's not your son. He hasn't been since you abandoned both of us before he was born. He knows about you, he knows you're here, and he wants nothing to do with you either. So please just leave me and my family alone."

"Mom," came Henry's voice behind her.

Emma turned around to see Henry standing there dressed with his backpack over his shoulder. He gave Neal a wary look before turning back to his mother.

"I didn't know you would be up this early," Emma said. "Where were you planning to go? You know school is still cancelled."

"I know," Henry replied. "I wanted to do something with dad today. Where did he go?"

Emma smiled, she didn't know if she would get used to Henry referring to Killian as dad. "He went down to the docks to check up on the Jolly Roger."

"Can I go help him?" he asked, face lighting up.

"Yes," Emma replied, pulling her son into a hug. "But be careful. I don't want you hear that you ended up overboard or anything like that."

"Okay, Mom," he practically shouted in excitement before bolting out the door and past Neal without so much as a second glance.

For a second Emma forgot Neal was standing there. He almost seemed in shock by the conversation, but recovered after a moment.

"He calls that pirate, dad?" he asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"_Since when does he get a say in that?" Hera asked. _

"Killian is part of our family now," Emma stated. "You're not. You don't get a say in who we let into our lives. I love Killian and so does Henry. And he loves both of us."

"He's Captain Hook," Neal stated.

"You say that like it matters," Emma replied. "I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. That doesn't matter either. When I'm here I'm just Emma and he's just Killian. Our pasts don't matter. We decided to let that go. I have never really felt like I've made my own choices in life. I feel like everyone keeps pushing me to do what they think I should. With Killian it's different. For once in my life I've decided to listen to what my heart wants. And my heart wants him. I choose to be with him."

"You're making a huge mistake," Neal stated. "He's the villain and if you really think that it could work between the two of you, then you're crazy. He will end up hurting you."

"You hurt me," Emma stated, raising her voice. "Because of what you did, I couldn't trust anyone. I didn't trust my son and I didn't trust Killian when I first met him. Hell, I chained him to the top of a beanstalk because I was afraid that I was going to let him in and get hurt again. After a while you begin to realize that you can't keep holding on to your past. I had to let it go so that I could actually have a happy future. Now I have my son, my parents, and the man that I love. Nothing you say is going to change my mind about him. Nothing he did in his past matters to me. I have my family right here and now Killian is a part of it. So you need to learn to let go of your past and realize that Henry and I are never going to be a part of your future."

Neal appeared dumbfounded. Emma realized that her words may have been a bit harsh, but she wanted to get through to Neal that he was no longer a part of her life and Henry didn't want him in his. She wasn't about to force her son to spend time with the man when that wasn't what he wanted. Right now, she wanted to live her life and work on the solution to getting the gods out of their bodies. Without a word Neal turned around and left.

"_Don't feel bad for shouting at the man," Hera stated. "He deserved it."_

"_I know," Emma replied. "I just wish I could have got it through his head without having to be so mean about it."_

"_He was never going to listen otherwise," said Hera. "I believe he was still holding onto the delusion that you would come to your senses and go running back to him."_

"_That is never going to happen," Emma stated._

"_That's good," said Hera. "Because you have everything you need here; your son and the man who loves you. You seem very happy and that's what's important. Sometimes it's okay to put your needs first because if you are always worrying about everyone else you will never find true happiness."_

"_I know," said Emma with a smile. "And I have now, with Killian."_


	14. A Mess to Clean Up

**_A/N: _Another new chapter. Killian's POV. This one ends in a cliffhanger. Muahahahaha. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read and review and Enjoy.**

_Chapter 14: A Mess to Clean Up_

Killian had kissed Emma goodbye before heading out to check on his ship. He had been so preoccupied after what happened when Neal first came to town that he didn't really end up getting away from the apartment. Not that he really minded. He loved spending time with Emma and Henry, but he was afraid of the condition his ship might be in after the crocodiles son apparently went there looking for the dagger. Though, he didn't think the man could do too much damage to the ship itself, he wondered what kind of state his captain's quarters was in. Most of the maps and charts Neal had taken weren't just lying around for anyone to see. He sighed as he continued his walk toward his ship.

"Having a bad day, Captain?" came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Leroy walking up behind him.

"Not yet," he replied with an amused grin. "That all depends on what I find when I return to my ship."

"What happened to your ship?" Leroy asked.

"I had a bit of a break in you could say," Killian replied. "I certain crocodile's son had a few of my maps and charts that he could have only found aboard my ship. I have no idea what condition it will be in when I get there."

"Need help cleaning up the possible mess?" Leroy asked.

"I would never say no to a little help," Killian replied with a smile.

The two men headed down to the docks and headed up the invisible gangplank. Everything on deck seemed to be in order, thought Killian figured Neal hadn't spent much time there if he was looking for the dagger. What he was really worried about what his quarters. All of his maps and charts were in there and if he was sure that would have been where Neal would have headed first to look for the dagger. He sighed, heading down below deck with Leroy following.

Killian expected that his quarters would be somewhat of a mess with the man searching through his things, but he was not prepared for what he found when he entered his room. What was left of his maps and charts were almost torn to shreds and strewn about in his cabin. The mattress on his be had been torn to pieces, feathers from his pillows were scattered across the floor, and several of the items he had sitting on his desk and table were now on the floor broken. It appeared that Neal had literally tore his cabin apart and he had no idea where to start when it came to cleaning it up.

"_I guess it's a good thing that you didn't hide the dagger anywhere on your ship," Zeus stated._

"What the hell was that kid looking for?" Leroy asked.

"I imagine whatever it was he didn't get what he was looking for," Killian replied. "It appears that he decided destroying my room was the best way to get out his frustrations. I have to say he did a bloody good job of it."

"_It appears his main goal was to destroy everything instead of actually searching," Zeus stated._

"Any chance any of this is salvageable?" Leroy asked, picking up a broken piece of his spyglass.

"No idea," Killian replied. "I supposed we will have to sift through all of this to find out. I wonder if he managed to get to any of the other rooms on the ship or if he stuck to my quarters."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Leroy stated.

"Dad?" came a voice from above deck. Killian looked up and smiled when he heard the boy's voice.

"Who's that?" Leroy asked.

"It's Henry," Killian answered.

Leroy raised an eyebrow. "He calls you dad?"

Killian just smirked and opened the door to the cabin before heading up to the deck to meet Henry. He was standing on the deck with his backpack over his shoulder. When he saw Killian he dropped his backpack and rand up to hug the pirate. Killian laughed hugging him back as Leroy stepped out onto the deck. Henry looked up and saw Leroy and gave him a curious look.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"We were working on cleaning up a bit of a mess in my cabin," Killian replied. "What are you doing here, lad?"

"I wanted to spend time with you," Henry replied. "And I've never really been on your ship before."

"You're mother better know you're here," Killian replied with an amused grin.

"She told me I could come," said Henry hopping up and down excitedly. Killian couldn't help but laugh at the boy's excitement. He remembered when he was a boy and got just as excited when he boarded his first pirate ship. It was so long ago, but somehow he still remembered the feeling.

"So what do you think of her, lad?" Killian asked, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"She's awesome," Henry practically shouted. Killian and Leroy both laughed.

"Well, kid," Leroy started. "The Captain and I were going to clean up a bit of a mess. Seeing as you're here, I'm sure we could use some help."

"Okay," said Henry still excited. "What kind of mess do we have to clean up?"

"It seems my cabin has been hit by a hurricane," Killian explained. "At least that's what it looks like at the moment."

"Really?" Henry asked. "What happened? It was Neal wasn't it?"

"Aye, he did take a few of my charts and maps," said Killian. "The ones we still have in the apartment. It appears he decided to destroy everything else in his wake. Not to worry though, lad. He didn't ruin anything that meant anything to me. I still have you and your mother and my ship is still intact."

Henry looked down to the ground. It appeared that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, lad?" Killian asked, kneeling down so that he could talk to the boy face to face.

"I keep thinking about my nightmare," said Henry. "I know it was just a dream, but it gives me a bad feeling."

"You haven't had any more nightmares have you?" Killian asked.

"No," Henry replied. "It was just the one I had after spending the day with David. But I keep thinking about it."

"_He had the nightmare after spending the day with David?" Zeus asked. "As in the man who is sharing a body with Apollo?"_

"_I guess so," Killian replied. "What does that matter?"_

"_Did Apollo show himself to the boy?" Zeus asked._

Killian was confused with where the god was going with this. "Henry, did the god inhabiting David's body take over at any time when you were with him?" Killian asked.

"Yeah," Henry replied, giving Killian a curious look. "Most of the gods have been doing that a lot lately. He told me that I was a smart kid and that one day I could be a hero like my grandfather. He was nice."

"_Did he touch the boy?" Zeus asked._

"_Is there something you should tell me?" Killian asked the god._

"_Just ask him," Zeus demanded._

"Did Apollo touch you?" Killian asked, wondering what Zeus was trying to find out from all of this.

"Yeah," said Henry, clearly getting confused by the sudden questions. "He ruffled my hair. Kinda like how you and David to sometimes. Why?"

"_We need to get off of the ship," said Zeus._

"_What is it that you're not telling me?" Killian asked._

"_Apollo is known very well as a god of music and poetry," Zeus explained. "But he is also the god of prophecy. He can often see the future and he can bestow images of the future on others. Which means that the nightmare the boy had. . ."_

"It wasn't just a dream," Killian stated out loud. Henry and Leroy both looked and Killian in confusion.

"What?" Leroy asked.

"We have to get off this ship," Killian stated. "Now."

Killian picked Henry up without another word and made his way off of the ship with Leroy following close behind him. He had no idea when Henry's dream would come true, but he was not about to wait around on his ship when Henry said it was on fire in his dream. The three of them had barely gotten their feet of the docks when a loud crackling noise then an explosion was heard behind them. The force of the explosion threw them back several feet from where they were standing and Killian attempted to get up quickly to make sure that Henry was okay.

"Henry?" Killian said running up to where the boy had landed, he felt panic start to take him when he noticed Henry had his eyes close. He feared that he had been hurt, but at the sound of his name, Henry opened his eyes and moved his hand up to rub his head.

"Dad?" Henry asked. "What happened?"

Killian helped Henry stand up and pulled him into a hug, relieved that he was alright. He looked over to see Leroy now standing as well, before glancing back to what was left of his ship. It was barely recognizable as his ship anymore. Most of it had sunk into the sea while the remains continued to burn causing a large column of smoke to rise into the sky. His heart sank. The Jolly Roger had been with him for most of his life and now it was in shambles along with the rest of the Storybrooke docks.

"Dad," Henry's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down at the boy, noting the terrified look in his eyes. "My dream. It wasn't just a dream."

It wasn't a question. He was a smart kid and he knew what this meant. "It appears that the god Apollo gave you a vision of the future," Killian stated.

"Mom," Henry nearly shouted. "She's still at the apartment."

Fear began to well up inside Killian when he realized what that meant. In Henry's dream it wasn't just his ship that was on fire. Henry grabbed onto his hook and the two began to run towards the apartment, but no sooner than they started running another explosion was heard. Coming from the direction in which they were running. Killian stopped dead in his tracks with Henry right beside him, dread beginning to fill him.

"Emma,"


	15. A Bad Feeling

**A/N: I got another chapter up. Didn't think I would get this one out today. My muse keeps trying to distract me with other random ideas. Thanks again for all the reading and reviewing. Enjoy the new chapter.**

_Chapter 15: A Bad Feeling_

Emma felt like she was in a haze. Her muscles felt sore and her head was pounding. At the moment she didn't remember what happened. Something was wrong and she had no idea what it was. Opening her eyes didn't seem like an option at the time. She feared what she would see when she did. Slowly she came back to herself and remembered what happened.

Hera had told her that she felt like something was wrong. At first Emma had no idea what the goddess was talking about, but for some reason she started to get this bad feeling. She had no idea why or where it came from, but she felt like the goddess was right. Something was wrong. Emma knew that Hera had good instincts so when she told her that she needed to get out of the apartment she listened. Nothing prepared her for the explosion that happened mere minutes after she left the building. After that everything went dark.

"_Open your eyes, Emma," Hera said. "We need to find out what happened."_

Reluctantly, Emma opened her eyes. She didn't realize just how close to the building she was when it exploded. Luckily she managed to get out of it with just a scratch and a likely concussion, but she feared for the other residents in the building. The smoke was enveloping the sky and she wondered what caused the explosion.

"_I don't think this was an accident," Hera stated. _

"_What do you mean?" Emma asked. _

"_Henrys' dream," Hera explained. "The one Killian told you about. He told you in the dream the town was on fire and Henry felt like someone was after you."_

"_That was just a dream," Emma stated._

"_This town is full of fairytale characters," said Hera. "And you are sharing your body with a goddess. I would think you would believe that this is no coincidence."_

"_Good point," said Emma. _

It appeared that several residents of the town had come out from their homes and workplaces to investigate the explosion. Emma looked around for any familiar faces and noticed smoke in the distance. This time it was coming from the docks. Emma felt the fear begin to take over. Henry and Killian were at the docks. More than anything she wanted to run to them, but she found herself frozen in shock. Everything was going so well and now she felt like her world was falling apart.

"_Don't panic," said Hera._

"_They went to the ship," Emma stated. "Henry went to meet Killian. They were on that ship."_

"_I felt like something was wrong and warned you. You both have started listening to mine and Zeus' instincts," Hera pointed out. "Zeus would likely have noticed something was wrong as well. Don't panic without reason, dear."_

"_If they died. . ."Emma started._

"_Don't," Hera interrupted. "There is every chance that they are just fine and worried sick about you, let's find them."_

Emma pulled herself together. The goddess was right. There was no reason to panic right now, at least not yet. She had managed to get out of the apartment before the explosion and there was still a chance her boys did the same at the ship. The crowd that was forming at the apartment was getting bigger and she knew there was going to be questions, but right now she needed to get away from there and head toward the docks. She pushed through the crowd ignoring the stares of the townsfolk while she headed toward the docks, but before she could get too far she heard someone call her name from behind her. When she turned around she saw her father walking up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Emma?" He asked. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine," said Emma quickly. "I don't know what happened, but I need to get to the docks. Henry . . ."

She was cut off by the sound of someone else shouting her name. This time when she turned around she felt the relief rush over her when she saw Henry and Killian running up to meet her. Henry made it to her first and she pulled him into a hug. Killian walked up right beside them the relief clear on his features. She let go of Henry and immediately pulled Killian into a hug. The tears were already falling and she didn't even try to stop them. Killian pulled back from the hug and wiped her tears away.

"I thought you were gone," He admitted, resting his forehead against hers. She noted the tears in his eyes and she leaned in kiss him softly.

"Hera told me to leave," Emma explained. "She said something didn't feel right. I thought I had lost you and Henry."

"Zeus said Henry's dream wasn't just a dream," Killian stated. "He said that Apollo gave him a vision and we got off of the ship before. . ."

Emma just nodded clinging to him, afraid that he would disappear if she let go as Henry joined the hug. She could feel Killian shaking and she knew that he had been just as afraid for her as she was for him. Neither of them had acknowledged her very confused father now standing a couple feet away from the three. However, he seemed distracted himself.

"You gave my grandson a vision?" He asked out loud. The three of them pulled away from the hug to stare at Charming. It appeared that he was addressed the god in his head and he didn't appear happy. "Since when is it your job to interfere with people's lives? We were doing just fine without all of you in our bodies."

Emma couldn't help but be kind of amused at her father arguing with the god in his body. She had been there plenty of times with Hera and she was kind of glad that the two were now getting along most of the time. It made her life easier and she had even saved her life. It wasn't easy knowing the goddess was always there, but the fact that they had at least stopped fighting made it much more tolerable.

"_I'd like to think we do more than just tolerate each other," Hera stated. _

"_Maybe more than tolerate," Emma corrected._

"_You're still stubborn," Hera replied._

Emma smiled as Charming began to focus back on the three standing in front of him. He looked between her and Killian and she realized that she had never told her parents about their relationship. She bit her lip waiting for the questions and warnings that would likely be coming. Part of her was afraid that he would just walk up and hit Killian. The two hadn't really got along and she was afraid that he would try to keep them apart.

"Do you love her?" he asked Killian. Emma was surprised by the question. It wasn't exactly how she imagined her father would start this conversation.

"Of course," Killian answered without hesitation, lacing his fingers in Emma's. "More than anything."

"Then don't hurt her," Charming replied. "Because I'm not afraid to protect her from you if I need to."

"That won't be necessary," Killian replied. "I'd give my life for her if I had to."

Charming nodded, appearing to be satisfied with that answer. Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, relieved that they didn't have to fight with her father about their relationship. Right now they had other things to focus on, like what happened to the ship and their apartment. It was clearly no accident and Emma had no idea who would be capable of doing something like this. Emma couldn't help feeling like this wasn't the end of this. Henry had said in his dream he felt like someone was after them. Now she was pretty sure he was right, but there was nobody in the town that she could think of that would be capable of this. Maybe Gold, but he should be too busy dealing with the god in his head to go after them.

"_This was done by someone with power," Hera stated._

"_Gold and Regina have power," Emma pointed out. "I could see them both being able to do something like this, but not at the risk of Henry's life."_

"_I don't think it was one of your Storybrooke residents," Hera stated. "This is far too large of an attack for them. Even if you believed that Gold or Regina had something to do with this, they would have needed help from the gods in their bodies. This kind of thing really isn't Hades or Ares' style."_

"_What exactly are you saying?" Emma asked. _

"_This is quite. . . destructive," said Hera._

"_I'm getting the sense that you have an idea of who did this, but you don't want to tell me," Emma stated. "Can't you just stop being cryptic and explain to me what you're thinking. I know you're in my body, but I can't always read your thoughts."_

"_There was a titan god that would be able to do something at this scale," Hera explained. "But it's not possible. He wasn't in the apple with the rest of us. So it really doesn't make sense for it to be him."_

"_Yet you think it was him," Emma pointed out. _

"_I've noticed since living inside your body that this is a very strange town," Hera explained. "Magic isn't abnormal here as it would otherwise be. It makes me think that anything could be possible."_


	16. The Face Off

**A/N: This chapter is quite a bit shorter than my others, but it wanted to end where it did so. . . Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 16: The Face Off_

"_Perses,"_

"_What?" Killian asked the god in his head. _

"_It's the only explanation," Zeus explained. "He is the titan of destruction. He would have the power to cause this kind of damage without any thought."_

"_I thought you said that there were no other gods in the apple with you," Killian asked. "You said that there was no way that anyone else could have come through to our town."_

"_I'm not always right you know," Zeus admitted. "Besides, this town isn't like the others. That should be obvious."_

"Killian," Emma's voice brought him back out of his thoughts. She looked worried and he knew that he had the same look on his face. He wondered if Hera had come up with the same conclusion that Zeus had. Their life had become complicated enough without adding this titan into the picture, but neither of them could deny that someone was clearly after them. The problem was finding out where this Perses could be.

"_It is likely he has found a resident to inhabit," Zeus stated. "Like the rest of us, he would need some kind of host to help him do his bidding. It would likely be someone he took over unwillingly or manipulated them into letting him in, and unfortunately I don't know of any way to find out who that could be."_

"_I think it would be safe to say that those of us who already have gods in our bodies are not likely to be sharing bodies with a second god," Killian said. "Or titan."_

"_No," Zeus agreed. "It would have to be someone who didn't already have their body taken over. That means that we can at least rule out the fourteen of your citizens that have us in their bodies."_

"_Too bad," said Killian. "This seemed like it would be right up the crocodiles ally. Trying to take everything I care about away from me."_

"_Well, it's not him," said Zeus. _

Suddenly, there was another loud explosion in the distance. Everyone in the area went silent and stared in the direction it had come from as a cloud of smoke erupted into the air.

"David?" Emma asked. "There wasn't anyone in the sheriff's station was there?"

"No," Charming answered. "I was the only one there and I left when I saw the smoke coming from your apartment."

"We are getting a little too lucky when it comes to that," Killian stated.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Eventually whoever is attacking us is going to stop blowing up the buildings we might be in," Killian explained. "And just come straight for us."

"And were not exactly being inconspicuous standing in the middle of a crowd of people," Emma added. "What are we supposed to do?"

"_We find him, before he finds you," Zeus stated._

"_How are we going to do that?" Killian asked._

"_When we went into your bodies, we ended up being forced into them based on who was most like us," Zeus explained. "However Perses isn't being forced. He needs to find someone himself. The person whose body has been inhabited would have to be weak. Someone who would be easily manipulated into thinking that the titan will hold their best interests. They would have to be someone who feels lost or hopeless. Like they have lost everything and would be willing to trust anyone to help even if they don't know who they are. It wouldn't be hard for him to take over control if they are willing to give in."_

"Neal?" Emma's voice brought him out of his thoughts. When he looked up the man was standing several feet from the crowd, but he no longer looked like himself.

"Not quite," he responded in a deep voice that was clearly not Neal's.

"Perses," Killian corrected. "The titan god of destruction."

"I suppose Zeus told you all about me," Perses stated.

"He told me enough," Killian answered, tensing up. "What is it that you want?"

"Well, your friend who's body I now possess wants you out of the way," Perses explained. "Though I don't care either way, I want all of you out of my way. I quite like this little town, I would enjoy reigning over it."

"That's not going to happen," Killian replied. "It's not your town and you're not going to hurt anyone."

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Perses asked. "You're a simple pirate, she's a sheriff, he's a prince. You don't have any power and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Look around at what I am capable of. I've already destroyed your ship, the sheriff's station, your home. You have nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. Everyone in this town is now at my mercy and there is nothing you can do about it."

"_Give me control," said Zeus._

"_What?" Killian asked._

"_I still have my power," Zeus explained. "Even in your body I can use it, but I have to be in control to do so. I'm not going to let him destroy this town or the people you care about. Give me control."_

"What are you waiting for?" Perses asked. "I would rather like to get this over with quickly. Go ahead and try to swing your sword or hook. Give it your best shot. You won't defeat me. You don't have the power."

"I don't," Killian admitted. "But Zeus does."

Once again Killian let the god take over. He could feel his mind move to the back of his body as Zeus gained control. Immediately Zeus put his hand up and a bolt of lightning came crashing from the sky hitting the spot right in front of Perses sending him flying back several feet.

"_Hey, our bodies are not invincible you know," said Killian. "I may not like Neal, but I don't want to kill him."_

"_I won't kill him," said Zeus. "I'll only hold Perses off enough until we can find a way to get him out of the boy's body."_

"_How do we do that?" Killian asked._

"_I haven't figured that part out yet," said Zeus._

"_Wonderful," Killian replied._

"Careful, Zeus," said Perses, finally standing up. "Wouldn't want any unnecessary casualties now would we?"

"Something tells me that really isn't your concern," Zeus replied. "David."

David turned and looked at the god.

"You're going to want to get everyone out of this general vicinity," said Zeus. "Especially Henry."

David just nodded as he began to try to gain control of the crowd. Most of the people watching seemed to get the picture and began to leave the area as quickly as possible. Zeus continued to stare at Perses waiting for him to make his next move.

"_I don't want Emma getting hurt," said Killian. _

"_She's stubborn," Zeus replied. "Much like my wife. I can tell her to leave, but you know she won't"_

"_That's probably true," said Killian. _

Zeus looked back at Emma.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said as if she could read his mind.

"Somehow I thought that would be your answer," said Zeus. "Killian doesn't want you getting hurt."

"Well, I don't want him getting hurt either," said Emma. "I may not be able to help, but Hera can."

"How very sweet," said Perses, raising his hand as a trail of fire erupted around the three of them. "I guess this will be between us then."


	17. Not Alone

**A/N: It took me a while to get this chapter up because my muse kept distracting me and I kept second guessing what I was writing. Finally, I just decided to go with it. Thanks again for the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites. **

_Chapter 17: Not Alone_

The fire surrounding the three of them was overwhelmingly hot. Despite the fact that Emma didn't have control of her body, she could still feel the warmth around her. The smoke made it hard to see what was going on and Hera was in a frenzy trying to avoid Perses' attacks. Emma couldn't see where Zeus was and she hoped that he and Killian were okay. The others in the town had managed to make it away from the battle and she just wanted to keep everyone safe. There was another explosion in front of her and she felt her body get blown back several feet and a muffled cry near her.

This was when she truly wished she could look around. Fear began to well up inside her, terrified that the cry she heard was Killian being attacked. If she lost him she didn't know if she would be able to survive. It was a thought that had never truly sunk in until now. She went against everything she told herself by falling in love with the pirate and the last thing she needed right now was to lose him. Her emotions were starting to become too much and if she had control of her body she was sure she would have been crying in this moment.

"_Everything's going to be fine," Hera stated. _

"_You don't know that," said Emma. "He's too powerful. Even for both of you."_

"_Don't give up on us now," Hera replied. "You are not alone in this."_

Hera finally began to sit up and that's when they both noticed that it was no longer just her and Zeus fighting. The other gods and joined into the battle. It was strange to see the various residents of Storybrooke using all kinds of abilities that belonged to the gods. They were clearly overwhelming the titan in Neal's body. It was one thing to take on the two of them, but this time there were, at the least, ten gods working alongside them. Emma had a hard time making out who they were, but she could clearly see both of her parents, Ashley, Ruby, Grumpy, Archie, Belle, Mother Superior, and Jefferson. It didn't surprise her that Regina wasn't participating and she wouldn't have expected Gold to either. However, given the fact that Whale wasn't present either she assumed that he and Gold might still be working on their problem in his shop. At least that's what she hoped.

"_I told you," said Hera. "We are not alone in this."_

"_Then let's get back into battle," said Emma._

Hera smiled as she ran back into the crowd of gods now surrounding the helpless titan. It was clear that he wasn't expecting such and ambush and his powers were not strong enough to handle all of them at once. Despite his current predicament he continued to try to fight off the gods. He managed to knock both Archie and Jefferson back several feet, but the god in Ashley's body, Demeter, started to cause vines to grow from the ground quickly enveloping the man in the plant. Soon he was stuck with only his head visible, his breathing was becoming shallow and it was clear that the vines were wrapping tightly enough to obstruct his airway some.

"That's enough," came Zeus' voice from the left of the crowd. "This fight is over Perses. You have lost."

"This isn't over," he managed to breath out. However, it appeared that he was in no place to fight with them. His power was failing him and there was no way he was going to be able to move unless Demeter released him.

"This is over," said Hera. "You are trapped and we are not going to just let you go after everything you have done here. You have destroyed these peoples town in an attempt to take over for your own rule. We are not the rulers of this world anymore. Nobody believes we exist as they did long ago. Our place in this world has been mere myth of centuries now. That is how it is going to stay."

"And you are just okay with that?" Perses asked, barely able to catch his breath.

"It is not up to us," Zeus explained. "The people of this world stopped believing long ago. It is not our place to convince them to worship us again. Now is our time to stand idly by and do what we always do. We continue to watch over the people of the world and only interfere when we feel the need to. It doesn't matter if they believe in us as long as we believe in them. The mortals are the rulers of this world now. You have to learn when it is time to stand down."

"_No wonder you two are the king and queen of the gods," Emma stated._

"_We haven't always been so in sync," Hera admitted. "We had spent most of our marriage fighting about one thing or another. I think you and Killian brought us back to who we truly are."_

"_Really?" Emma asked. She was surprised that her and Killian could inspire anybody considering that they had been fighting how they felt pretty much since they met._

"_Yes," Hera replied. "You made us realize that fighting isn't going to solve anything. There is too much to lose and I don't want to give him up that easily. Just as you were not willing to give up on Killian."_

"I think it's time you left the boy's body," said Apollo. "It is not yours to command and you are the one who forced yourself in, therefore you can force yourself out."

"The only way I can do that is if the man who's body I stole is willing to let me out," said Perses. "As it turns out, he is not."

"_What does he mean?" Emma asked._

"What do you mean?" Hera repeated out loud.

"The man, Neal," Perses explained. "I took over because he wanted someone out of his life. Though he wasn't so happy when I attacked the blonde one, he still wants me to rid him of the man who has taken everything from him."

"Killian," Zeus stated simply.

"Exactly," Perses stated. "Until I do what he wants or he gives up. I'm stuck here as much as you all are. There is no way out unless he lets me go."

"_Talk to him," said Hera._

"_What?" Emma asked._

"_You need to talk to him," Hera elaborated. "He was someone you loved once, someone who loves you. Explain to him why he should let Perses leave. We can't let him kill Killian, so you are going to have to talk him out of that."_

"_Okay," said Emma. "I'll try."_

Emma felt the goddess give up the control and she slowly came back to her body, not realizing how exhausted her muscles were from the battle. At first she almost stumbled, but she caught herself before looking up at the man who she had loved a long time ago. She no longer loved him and she couldn't promise that she ever would, but there was one thing that she thought she could use to convince him to give up.

"Neal," said Emma approaching the confined titan. He looked at her, but didn't say a word. "You can't let him stay in control. I get that it seems like it's easier to get rid of Killian and assume that your problems will go away. You need to realize that he isn't the problem. Do you have any idea what that would do to me and Henry? You claim to care about us, but you want to use a titan to kill the man I love and the man Henry looks at as a father figure. Neither of us would ever forgive you for that. I don't know that I could survive that and I honestly don't know if Henry could either. If you want to be a part of your son's life then you need to prove to us that you are worthy of that. Right now all you have shown me is every reason I should keep you away from my son. Prove to me that there is a part of you that can change. Show me that there is good in you and that you can learn to live with the choices you made. Stop blaming others for what you caused. Accept the decisions you made and learn from them. And realize that you can't be a part of your son's life if these are the decisions you make when things don't go your way."

Emma wasn't even sure if he had been listening or if he would even care about what she had to say. He had hurt her a long time ago and maybe she could forgive him for that. She never wanted him to feel like his son had abandoned him, but she didn't want to force Henry to spend time with someone if she didn't think it was good for him. Now, Neal had the opportunity to prove to Emma that he could be worthy to be in Henry's life. Even given the circumstances they found themselves in, she might be willing to put it aside if he could prove he was willing to change. She forgave Killian for his past, she could forgive Neal.

After a few moments of Emma staring at him, Neal suddenly slumped over. At first she thought he had died, but when she touched him his head suddenly shot up and looked at her in fear before he started coughing uncontrollably. Demeter let the vines go slack and Neal fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Finally, he managed to catch his breath and he sad back looking up at Emma with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he managed to choke out and that was when Emma was sure Neal was back.


	18. A Way Out

**A/N: I know it took like forever to get this chapter out, but finally here it is. Who knows how long til the next. My muse isn't cooperating. I do hope you enjoy the Charming Family feels in this. ;)**

_Chapter 18: A Way Out_

Since the Jolly Roger and their apartment had been destroyed by the titan it left them no choice, but to find somewhere else to live. Henry ended up going to stay with his grandparents while Killian and Emma got a place at Granny's. Killian had told Emma that she could go stay with her parents as well and he would stay at the Inn, but she refused to let him stay there alone. Since Killian had gone through so much to protect Emma the Charming's had actually offered that he could stay with them too. It surprised Killian that her parents would be willing to let him stay with them, but Emma still said no. She decided after everything that happened that she wanted to spend time alone with him.

Killian wasn't going to complain about that. He had thought that he lost her and he wanted to take advantage of the time they had together. However at the moment Emma had went down to the station to lock Neal up and make sure that everything was back to normal with him. Even though Emma understood why he had lost hope and let the titan take over it didn't stop her from wanting to keep him in a safe place. Neal was clearly sorry for what he had done, but it didn't change the fact that he had hurt many people with his stunt.

Emma was out dealing with the Neal situation so while Killian waited at the hotel room for her to return he decided to take a shower. After the battle he was covered in dust and had a few scrapes that needed to be cleaned. So he took off the dusty clothes and set them to the side as he headed for the shower. The water was warm and it made him forget about all of his worries for the time being. Perses was gone so at the very least the town could calm down some. Killian was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even noticed that someone had opened the bathroom door.

It wasn't until Emma was suddenly standing in front of him in the shower, stark naked, that he realized he wasn't alone. She caught him off guard when she pushed him against the wall and crashed her lips to his. After the initial shock left him he began to kiss her back with equal fervor, tangling his fingers in her now wet hair. He moved his handless arm behind her, pulling her flush against him. A gasp escaped his lips when he felt her wet skin against his. Emma moaned, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Killian pulled away from her lips reluctantly, looking her in the eye.

"What's all this about?" he asked with a smirk.

"I thought I lost you," said Emma, tracing the edges of his face with her fingers. "I'm going to take advantage of the time we have together."

"I think I can work with that," Killian replied, turning her around so her back was to the wall and leaning in to kiss her desperately.

#############

The next time Killian woke up, Emma was still wrapped in his arms. He smiled and looked down at her sleeping form, still amazed that she was here with him. Everything they had gone through led them together and he wasn't about to give her up without a fight. Killian kept her close reveling in the warmth of her body against his. This was something he had never dreamed he would have again and he was happy to find out he was wrong. She began to stir in his arms and he places a soft kiss to her forehead.

Emma smiled and looked up at him, "I love you," she said simply.

"I love you too, Emma," he replied.

Emma kissed him softly before reaching over on the nightstand to check her phone. She furrowed her brow and Killian gave her a confused look.

"What is it, love?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair behind her shoulder with his hook.

"It's a text from, Mary Margaret," said Emma. "She says Gold has an idea of how to get the gods out of our bodies."

"Isn't that good?" Killian asked.

"She says it's complicated and to meet her at the pawn shop," Emma replied.

"_I feel there is something that this man doesn't want to tell us," said Zeus. _

"_If he wants our help, then he will have to," Killian replied. _

"I suppose we should go meet them," Killian stated, before standing up.

###########

When he and Emma approached the pawn shop, Snow and Charming were already waiting inside. They both seemed uneasy as if they also were uncomfortable with whatever the crocodile seemed to be planning. Killian never got a good feeling when it came to the man and he didn't know what was in store for them. They both entered the pawn shop and stood near the doorway expectantly waiting for the crocodile to explain what was going on.

"You're late," Gold stated when they walked in.

"I wasn't aware that we had a time limit for getting here," Emma replied coolly.

"I just thought you wanted to get these gods out of our bodies as soon as possible," Gold replied with a smile.

"Just tell us what you've found out, crocodile," Killian stated crossing his arms.

"I think there might be a way to expel the gods from our bodies, but it will take a lot of magic," he explained.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," said Emma. "What exactly do we have to do?"

"I might be able to succeed in doing so, but if I'm to try I will need every bit of my magic," Gold stated.

"Then why haven't you tried it yet?" Charming asked, clearly getting just as frustrated as the rest of them.

"In order to use all of my magic I would need to have my dagger back in my possession," Gold replied, looking directly at Killian.

"No," he and Emma replied at the same time. Both of her parents and Gold looked at them in shock.

"_I believe he didn't realize that Emma knew about the dagger," Zeus stated. _

"_He should realize I wasn't hiding anything from her." Killian replied._

"I'm not telling you where that dagger is," Killian stated out loud. "Not after what happened."

"If you want the gods out of your bodies then you will need to give it back to me," Gold explained.

"Then they can stay," said Killian firmly. "I would rather the gods stay in our bodies then give you the opportunity to hurt our son again."

Emma smiled and grabbed his hand. It didn't escape him that it was the first time he had addressed Henry as his son out loud. Honestly, he wasn't sure what Emma's parents would think of that. So far they seemed to accept him in her life, but they didn't realize how close they had become in such a short period of time.

"What did he do to Henry?" Snow asked, eyeing the crocodile suspiciously.

"He took his heart," Emma replied, her eyes still on the man. "Killian gave up his revenge to get it back."

"He WHAT?" Charming shouted suddenly pulling out his sword and aiming it at the crocodile. "You took my grandson's heart?"

"It was merely a precaution," Gold stated as if it was the most casual thing in the world. "The Captain was hell bent on my death. I needed leverage against him. It's impossible to take Miss Swan's heart so I chose the boy. She was the only person in this town he cared about. And he knew how much she loved the boy. I was counting on him being unwilling to let me hurt him. That way we could end our little rivalry."

Killian eyed the man with hate clear in his eyes. "I agreed to your conditions, crocodile," he stated jaw clenched.

"You did," he stated. "Now I would like my dagger back, Captain."

"The dagger stays in my possession," Killian replied. "It's my insurance in case you go back on your word."

"I could easily choose to kill you now," Gold replied taking a step forward and forming a fire ball in his hand. "Or your new love."

Both Killian and Charming stood in front of Emma.

"You won't touch her," Killian stated.

"_Raise your hand up toward him," said Zeus._

"_What?" Killian asked confused._

"_If he thinks he can fight with fire, show him that you can retaliate," Zeus explained._

"_But I can't," said Killian. "Not without a weapon. The best I have is my hook."_

"_Trust me and just think about what you have to protect," said Zeus. "Think about what you would do to protect your family and raise your hand toward him. Trust me."_

Killian sighed, unsure where the god was going with this. As the crocodile reeled back to throw the fire ball he could feel some kind of energy flow through him. He wasn't about to let him hurt the people he loved. For the first time he actually had a family and he wasn't going to let anyone take that from him. Charming lunged for the man, but was quickly thrown back by a jolt of magic. Killian could feel the anger boiling inside him as he moved his hand up toward the crocodile. As he thought about the woman he loved standing behind him he felt a pulse of energy shoot through him and a lightning bolt shot from his hand at the crocodile. It threw him back against the wall and Killian gasped, unsure how that just happened.

"_Ah, so my theory was correct," said Zeus._

"What bloody theory?" Killian said out loud, unable to contain his shock. He felt a hand on his shoulder and expected to see Emma, but when he looked Charming was standing next to him. He smiled and Killian realized it was the prince's way of thanking him in that moment.

"This conversation is over," said Charming, as the crocodile moved to attempt to stand up. "I don't care if your idea is the only way out of this. You threatened our family. We are not on the same side."

"And you think he's on your side?" Gold groaned out pointing toward Killian. "You know who he is."

"He protected my daughter and my grandson," said Charming. "As far as I'm concerned that makes him part of this family."


	19. One with the Gods

**AN: This chapter is shorter than most, partly because it took me forever to finish it and I had not intended this originally, so it might be a while until I figure out the next one. Thanks to Captain for the random inspiration tactics. XD Enjoy**

_Chapter 19: One with the Gods_

Emma was drained from the events of the past couple of days. All of the ups and downs left her exhausted. Instead of heading back to the hotel her and Killian ended up going back to her parent's house. He was still freaked out about what happened at Gold's shop and didn't really say much. However, unlike the last time he had stopped talking she could tell it wasn't because he was depressed. When they got to her parent's house they sat on the couch and Killian put her arm around her. She leaned into him and he put a kiss to her forehead. This was the first time she ever truly felt like she had a family that was whole. And she couldn't help but be amazed by her parent's acceptance of him. Though it wasn't like he hadn't proved himself already.

There was something that was bothering her thought, clearly the same thing that was bothering him. How he managed to do what he did in Gold's shop. It was an ability she remembered Zeus having, but he wasn't in control of Killian's body at the time. Emma wasn't sure how that was possible. She had magic of her own, but she had never known Killian to and he was far too surprised by the sudden bolt of lightning for it to be something that had happened to him before.

"_You both are connecting to use more," Said Hera. "You have gotten used to us being in your bodies, you have realized how alike we truly are and have begun to accept us as part of you."_

"_What does that mean?" Emma asked, wondering what the goddess was trying to tell her._

"_When you accept a god as part of you, you become part of them as well. We share more than we had before," Hera explained. "It is how Killian was able to use Zeus' power. He has accepted that they are alike and accepted him as part of him. You both are able to share not only our thoughts and feelings, but our power as well." _

"_Wait, we can use your powers?" Emma asked surprised. She had already had her own magic, she didn't exactly want a goddesses as well. "That can't be possible."_

"_Ah, but it is dear," Hera stated somewhat amused. "Zeus has likely already told Killian the same thing. The others in the town don't seem as open to the gods sharing their bodies. But the two of you have more or less embraced it."_

"_So what, does that mean we are like. . . part gods?" Emma asked thinking that there was no possible way that her life could get any more complicated than it already was. _

"_It's . . . a little complicated," she replied. "I suppose it would make you so. . . more or less. There is a bit more to it than that though."_

"What!?" Killian suddenly shouted out loud sitting up on the couch, appearing to be in shock.

"Killian, what's wrong?" Emma asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He seemed scared and it wasn't a side of Killian that she was used to. He had even began to shake a little and she wasn't sure what was going on or what kind of conversation he had been having with the god in his body.

"_It appears Zeus told him," Hera said simply._

"Told him what?" Emma asked out loud. This was getting ridiculous was there something that the gods had been hiding from them?

"He. . ." Killian started, shaking his head as if trying to wrap his mind around something. "He said that since we have accepted them as part of us eventually they will fade. And we will . . . become them."

"What?" Emma asked with a raised voice that caused her parents to walk over to see what was going on. "We are going to become them?"

"_In a way yes," Hera stated. "We will be gone and you will have your body to yourself, but you will gain our abilities as gods. This world doesn't actually need us anymore anyway." _

"Wait, what's going on?" Charming asked, confused. "You'll become who?"

"Hera," Emma said with a shaky breath. "Killian and I have accepted Hera and Zeus as part of us so we are. . . basically becoming them. I'm guessing the same thing can happen to you."

Snow stood there in shock, unable to apparently find any words. "How is that possible?" Charming asked. "We can become the gods?"

"That's what Zues said," Killian stated, swallowing thickly. "He said that he can tell that it is already happening with Emma and I and it is easy enough for anyone else to follow as soon as they accept the gods as part of them as well."

"This is insane," said Emma shaking her head. She had never wanted any of this. She never wanted to be the savior, a princess, or have this magic. Now she is being told she was becoming a goddess and she had no interest in that kind of power either. It was already too much having her parents be Snow White and Prince Charming. . . not to mention that her boyfriend was Captain Hook.

"_You'll get used to it darling," said Hera reassuringly._

"I don't want to get used to it. I just want to be Emma, not some goddess," said Emma rubbing her temples trying to figure out how they were supposed to deal with all of this. How they were suddenly supposed to accept that they could be becoming gods. This town was hard enough to deal with without the possibility of others becoming the gods themselves.

Killian wrapped an arm around her pulling her close, it was clear that this was something that was scaring him as well. Considering the magic that caused Milah's death, Emma figured that he probably wasn't a big fan of magic himself.

"_Everything will be okay, beside you have other things to worry about," said Hera._

"_Like what?" Emma asked, resting her head on Killian's shoulder._

"_There are other gods out there and if they disappear then the person they share a body with will inherit there powers," said Hera. "Which means the man who you just put in jail. His father is going to inherit Hades' powers. And I was under the impression he was powerful enough on his own." _


End file.
